Le Loup, l'Oiseau et le Lien Éternel
by CeeVeeKa
Summary: Alors qu'il s'éclipse d'un repas en famille, Kiba est guidé jusqu'à une mystérieuse clairière. Il apprend qu'il a été choisi pour devenir l'héritier d'une malédiction. Mais quelle est donc cette mission qu'on lui avait cachée jusque là?
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic pour bien commencer l'année ! Cette fois, il s'agit d'un nouveau Neji x Kiba en plusieurs chapitres, douze si tout avance comme prévu. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, n'hésitez pas à me sonner les cloches si j'oublie *rires*

Bref, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Cependant les nouveaux membres de la famille Inuzuka, ainsi que les OC présents dans les chapitres suivants sont bel et bien à moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit tombe déjà et je n'ai même pas passé les portes du village. Ça ne devait être qu'une mission des plus simples mais, bien sûr, je me suis encore fait avoir. Akamaru sur mes talons, je cours à en perdre haleine. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois en retard juste le jour où une réunion de famille est prévue? Ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois par an et il faut que je me fasse remarquer. Enfin, j'aperçois la grande porte de Konoha, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. J'accélère autant que je peux. Si je peux éviter de subir le courroux de ma mère, je peux bien avoir tous les points de côté du monde. C'est pas qu'elle est flippante ma mère quand elle s'énerve mais il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages quand ça arrive, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Quand je tourne au coin d'une rue, je me retrouve projeté à terre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je lève les yeux et vois une petite grand-mère dans le même état que moi. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite pour l'aider à se relever.

« Dé... désolé, je m'excuse, confus. J'aurais dû faire attention!

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me houspille mais non, elle se contente de me dévisager comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu dégueulasse mais après une mission de trois jours, c'est un peu normal. Ou alors, c'est Akamaru qui l'intrigue. C'est vrai qu'il fait la taille d'un veau maintenant, ça doit faire bizarre quand on n'est pas habitué.

-Tu ne serais pas le petit Kiba Inuzuka, par hasard? me demande-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

-Euh, si.

-Ah, c'est toi, alors. Shisui m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais. Allez, cours, jeune homme et passe le bonjour à Tsume de ma part.

Un peu intrigué, je repars en direction de la maison. Je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait être ce Shisui, on ne m'en a jamais parlé. C'est peut-être un oncle ou un cousin, après tout le clan Inuzuka est immense même si ça ne paraît pas comme ça. Mais si c'était le cas, je l'aurais au moins vu une fois, ou je le verrais ce soir. Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. C'est tout de même étrange. Je me fais sans doute des idées.

J'arrive à la maison, il est plus de vingt heures trente. Quelques invités sont déjà arrivés et Hana me fusille du regard quand je passe la porte du salon. Elle se précipite sur moi et me pousse jusqu'à l'escalier.

-Ah, te voilà enfin, toi! me fait-elle tout en me forçant à aller à l'étage. Maman est furieuse, t'as intérêt à te préparer vite fait avant qu'elle revienne avec les cousins. Si t'es pas prêt d'ici vingt minutes, je te tuerais moi-même, compris? Et va prendre une douche, tu pues!

Toujours aussi gentille, la frangine... Je monte jusqu'à la salle de bains en grognant. Je m'y enferme et retire mes vêtements. Je dois faire vite parce que je sais que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a l'habitude de plaisanter. L'eau de la douche, toujours aussi froide – à croire qu'on n'a pas de chaudière dans cette fichue baraque- achève de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Au moins, avec cette température polaire, je ne m'attarde pas trop. Je me sèche rapidement et fonce dans ma chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. J'entends les voix de mes cousins au rez de chaussé. Dire qu'on me reproche d'être indélicat et agité, je fais figure de dandy à côté de ces sauvages. J'enfile le plus vite possible une tenue pas trop laide que je ne porte que rarement. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise beaucoup à la famille mais je m'en fiche, je l'adore. Ce n'est qu'un simple t-shirt noir et un jean délavé, tous deux assez près du corps mais j'en suis fan. Je passe devant le miroir, essaye de dompter mes mèches rebelles mais, si ça n'a pas marché les jours d'avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherais maintenant.

Je descends les escaliers. Un de mes oncles est là avec sa femme et mon arrière grand-mère. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup tous les trois. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup ma famille. Genichi -mon oncle, donc- me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il se tourne vers ma mère, qui s'agite dans le salon, et lui crie :

-Tsume, voilà ton fils!

Je me crispe légèrement. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas venir par ici, sinon je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Eh ben, c'est parfait, fait-elle sans quitter son affaire. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu, en plus.

Je soupire de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas envie de se mettre en colère -ou qu'elle est trop occupée pour ça. Je sens, Chika, ma tante, me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Elle me sourit un peu. Une sorte de sourire crispé de celle qui est dérangée sans pour autant vouloir le montrer. Je n'y prête pas attention, elle est toujours comme ça, de toute façon. Ça doit être un trait commun à tous les Yamanaka.

-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, me fait-elle sans quitter son rictus. Tu as... grandi.

En même temps, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je devais avoir douze ans. C'est normal qu'à dix-sept ans, je sois un peu plus grand. Je la vois se diriger vers la salle à manger. Oh pitié, faites qu'elle n'ai pas amené ses deux barbares de fils, s'il vous plait.

-Akihiko, Satoru, venez voir votre cousin, appelle-t-elle tandis que je me sens me ratatiner dans mon coin.

Ils arrivent tous les deux en trombe, avec toute la délicatesse et la classe que j'attendais de leur part. J'aurais encore préféré passer ma soirée avec Naruto, qui fait figure de garçon classe et distingué à côté. C'est bien le genre de personne que je n'aurais jamais, mais vraiment jamais envie de voir. Encore, mes autres cousins et cousines qui sont aussi là ce soir, ne sont pas des modèles de finesse mais sont au moins supportables. On reste quelques secondes à se fixer. Ils sont toujours comme il y a deux ans, à la dernière réunion de famille – où leur mère n'était pas présente pour les calmer un peu, vous n'imaginez même pas le cauchemar. Deux furies blondes , parfaitement identiques sur les joues des quels les marques triangulaires de la famille contrastent horriblement. Déjà qu'un seul, c'est trop, alors deux, c'est absolument et incontestablement horrible.

-Hey, Kiba, me fait le premier -parce que je suis bien incapable de les différencier, t'as changé depuis le temps!

-Ouais, renchérit l'autre. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre ce truc que tu portes... T'as pas tourné pédé, rassure-moi?

-Content de vous revoir aussi, j'articule difficilement, les dents serrées.

Quand je disais qu'ils étaient insupportables... Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'ils m'attrapent par les épaules et me traînent dans le salon, où sont assis tous les autres membres de la famille. En fait, pas vraiment tous, parce qu'il faudrait bien plus de place pour réussir à contenir tout le monde, mais une bonne partie du clan est présent, sur au moins quatre générations. Les jumeaux me présentent comme un trophée de chasse en hurlant.

-Regardez un peu qui représente le côté féminin de la famille!

Ils se tournent tous pour me détailler des pieds à la tête. Finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix de vêtements pour ce soir. La tête de ma mère émerge de la cuisine, elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais déguisé comme ça, Kiba? me demande t-elle en apportant un plat sur la table.

-J'avais plus rien d'autre à me mettre, je réponds, ce qui n'est qu'un demi-mensonge.

-De toute façon, on passe à table. Allez, va rassembler tout le monde.

Tuez-moi, pitié, que quelqu'un se dévoue pour abréger mes souffrances! Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve à la table des jeunes, entouré de marmots de six ans à qui on a collé une prise de courant là où je pense tant ils s'agitent et des jumeaux? A part eux, les seules personnes de mon âge sont mes deux cousines, Kaori et Chika, jumelles elles aussi -c'est d'ailleurs fou cette tendance qu'on les Inuzuka à donner naissance à au moins deux calamités à la fois- et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur parler non plus. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est disparaître loin d'ici, avoir la paix et pouvoir me reposer avant de repartir en mission. Mais vu qu'il n'y a pas des masses de ninjas dans le clan -on est plus volontiers vétérinaires comme Hana, en fait- personne ne semble comprendre ce que je vis.

Je sens le salut arriver quand ma sœur, qui ,elle, est bien sûr assise à la table des adultes, me demande de l'accompagner dans la cuisine. Sans hésiter un seul instant, je me lève et la suit.

-Kiba, me fait-elle, est-ce que tu t'ennuies?

-Tu sais très bien que oui, je souffle en m'appuyant contre l'évier. Je peux pas les supporter et c'est comme ça depuis longtemps.

-C'est les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas?

-Faudrait savoir des quels tu parles, je réplique ironiquement. J'en compte au moins quatre paires, rien qu'a ma table. Sans compter les triplées qui ne sont pas là, ce soir.

-Aki et Sato, évidemment. Moi, non plus, je ne peux pas les voir mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ils font partie de la famille, on y peut rien.

Je soupire. Si c'était pour me dire ça, autant que je reste assis à table à attendre la mort. Je me retourne et m'apprête à retourner dans la salle à manger quand elle m'attrape par l'épaule.

-Dis-moi, Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chercher un des chiots qui s'est sauvé?

Je l'observe un instant, incrédule puis reporte mon attention sur le panier où les chiots nés récemment sont endormis avec leur mère. Je les compte. Il y en a bien dix, aucun ne manque.

-Mais... mais lequel? j'insiste. Ils sont tous là, non?

-En effet, répond-t-elle avec un air que je ne connais pas. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas.

-Au fait, je me rappelle avant de partir. Est-ce qu'on a un Shisui dans notre famille?

Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien, c'est notre grand-oncle. Enfin, c'était. Il est mort bien avant ta naissance. Pourquoi?

-Non, comme ça. J'ai entendu grand-mère le mentionner tout à l'heure. Je me demandais juste comme ça.

-Oui, c'est ça... souffle-t-elle. Allez, file. Je leur expliquerais.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et me précipite dehors. Il pleut un peu, un faible vent souffle. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Il n'y a pas de lune et les étoiles brillent étonnement fort. Je ne devrais pas traîner ici si je ne veux pas qu'on mette notre plan à jour. Je n'ai qu'à aller vers le manoir Hyuga, je sais qu'aucun membre du clan ne se risquera à venir par là. Apparemment, les Inuzuka n'apprécient pas beaucoup la famille Hyuga. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais très bien compris pourquoi ma mère se montre aussi hostile envers Hinata. Bien que celui qu'elle hait de façon bien plus ostentatoire, c'est bien Neji. Je me mets en route, tout en continuant à réfléchir. Je me souviens d'un jour où j'avais annoncé que je partais en mission avec lui, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour la convaincre de ne pas aller se plaindre au bureau du Hokage contre ses décisions déplorables. J'ai toujours trouvé que cet épisode avait été très étrange et que, de manière encore plus étrange, je n'avais été mis en équipe avec Neji qu'après que Tsunade ne soit devenue le Cinquième.

Le manoir des Hyuga n'est pas très loin de chez moi, j'y suis en moins de dix minutes. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, je ne distingue aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. J'entreprends de faire le tour de la propriété quand soudain, une silhouette atterrit devant moi, après avoir sauté par dessus le mur d'enceinte. Je n'entrevois qu'une ombre aux yeux brillants. Enfin, parler d'yeux est un peu exagéré. Il ne s'agit que de deux billes scintillantes dans la nuit noire. La forme m'observe un instant avant de disparaître.

Je reste là, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Cette scène, je me demande si elle est vraiment arrivée ou si je viens de l'imaginer. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Je cours sans savoir pourquoi, seul dans le noir, même Akamaru est resté à la maison. Je ne sais pas où je vais et pourquoi j'y vais mais il faut que j'y aille. Je lève à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles semblent être plus nombreuses ou, du moins, plus rapprochées les unes des autres.

Je suis sorti du village depuis un bon moment déjà, je n'en peux plus de courir. Je m'arrête dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, j'ai l'impression que c'est là que je dois m'arrêter. Ma sœur doit s'inquiéter, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis parti. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner chez moi, j'entends un bruit sourd venant d'au dessus. Je sens une vive douleur me prendre à la nuque. Un éclair de lumière blanche tombe à mes pieds. Une dizaine d'ombres semblables à celles que j'ai rencontré un peu plus tôt m'entourent. Ma tête me fait mal, mes jambes s'engourdissent. Les ombres se rapprochent de plus en plus. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je ne peux même pas lutter.

Une sensation de quelque chose de froid qui glisse sur ma peau. Ma tête est encore douloureuse. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis tout près d'une immense cascade, presque nu. J'ai déjà vu cet endroit, j'en suis sûr. Je suis déjà venu ici avant. Je ne sais pas quand mais je suis déjà venu, c'est certain. Je me redresse un peu, mon regard tombe sur ma main. Mes ongles sont bien plus longs que d'habitude, comme si je venais d'effectuer ma technique de l'homme bête. Je tend mon bras en face de moi. Il me semble qu'il est plus long et plus fin. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive.

Je m'assois complètement, mes pieds trempent dans l'eau. En les ramenant vers moi, j'étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Ces jambes ne sont pas les miennes, c'est impossible. Comme mon bras, elles sont bien plus longues et fines, couvertes de longs poils noirs. Mes pieds sont osseux, mes orteils se terminent par des griffes épaisses et recourbées. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place mais je heurte quelque chose. Une forme triangulaire sur le dessus de ma tête qui se plie légèrement quand j'appuie dessus. Une oreille?

Je ne comprends plus du tout ce qui m'arrive. Je me souviens des ombres, de l'éclair blanc et puis, plus rien. Et puis, je me réveille ici. Enfin, si c'est vraiment moi. Je me penche au dessus de l'eau cristalline et recule immédiatement. Ce n'est pas moi, ça ne peut pas être moi. Malgré tout, je contemple à nouveau mon reflet, je le défie. Je le provoque, cet inconnu avec son museau allongé, ses crocs proéminents et ses yeux jaunes.

-Tu vas rester encore longtemps à t'admirer, jeune loup? ricane une voix chevrotante.

Je relève la tête et vois une personne assise sous la cascade. Je me lève et glisse sur l'eau en direction de la silhouette. Elle m'est étrangement familière. Je comprends soudain quand je viens me placer devant elle. Il s'agit de la grand-mère que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure. Elle me regarde d'un air moqueur en tirant de petites bouffées sur son fume-cigarette.

-Vous? je crie, de plus en plus confus.

-Oui, moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se croiserait alors que j'allais voir qui était celui ou celle que Shisui avait choisi. Il est bien gentil de m'indiquer Kiba mais comment je fais pour savoir qui il ou elle est, franchement. Ils ont vraiment de bonnes blagues ceux-là...

Je la regarde déblatérer sur le fait que certaines personnes dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler n'ont aucune manières et devraient lui être reconnaissantes de ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. Elle s'arrête soudainement et me sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qui t'arrives.

Je hoche la tête. J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Les jumeaux et leurs manières me manquent presque.

-Évidemment, ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de me remercier. En même temps, j'imagine que ta famille ne t'as jamais mis au courant. C'est n'importe quoi! Ça n'empêche rien, au contraire. Enfin, je parle, je parle mais je ne t'aide pas. Regarde un peu derrière toi.

Je la vois lever un index tremblant dans ma direction et me retourne. Une sphère luminescente émerge de l'eau. Elle est entourée de glace et, au centre, une forme gravite tranquillement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait aussi mal mais j'ai l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles me traversent le cœur. Je tente de me précipiter en direction de la sphère mais de longs fils de chakra m'empêchent d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'entends la voix de la vieille femme dans mon dos.

-Le loup pourra sauver l'oiseau d'une mort certaine, il sera le seul qui pourra le tirer de son destin. Et ce à la seule condition qu'il prononce son nom. Tu as déjà entendu ça, n'est-ce pas?

Je crois que oui. On dirait une vieille légende que j'avais entendue, il y a longtemps. La légende du Loup, de l'Oiseau et du Lien Éternel. Mais ce n'est rien qu'une vieille légende du village.

-Toi, Loup, tu ne pourra sauver l'oiseau que quand tu connaitras son nom. A ce moment là, tu maitriseras ton nouveau pouvoir. Si tu veux revenir ici, tu n'as qu'à trouver un endroit où tu pourras être tranquille et souhaiter te trouver ici. Mais seulement quand tu sauras qui tu dois sauver.

Un nouvel éclair blanc m'aveugle. Quand j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Ma sœur est assise à côté de moi.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, s'exclame-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi. Tu m'as fait tellement peur! Comme tu ne revenais pas, je suis allée te chercher. Les gardes du village m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu sortir en courant après une ombre bizarre. Je t'ai trouvé endormi près d'un chemin.

Je reprends mes esprits doucement. Je regarde mes mains redevenues normales. Je les passe dans mes cheveux. Pas d'oreilles de loup. Est-ce que j'ai fait un rêve?

-Hana, je l'appelle en me relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos du Loup, de l'Oiseau et du Lien Éternel?


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre pour Nowel (oui, le Noël orthodoxe est aujourd'hui... mais bref). L'histoire commence à prendre forme, j'ai l'impression.

Les persos de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain

* * *

Je vois le visage de Hana se décomposer lentement. Elle semble chercher ses mots, elle porte nerveusement son regard dans chaque coin de la pièce, en quête d'un échappatoire. Elle se mord les lèvres, chose qu'elle a l'habitude de faire quand elle se sent mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, hésite-t-elle. C'est une histoire qu'on raconte au village. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est... Il me semble qu'il est question d'une malédiction mais je ne me souviens vraiment pas. On t'en a parlé à l'Académie, je crois.

Justement, non, on ne me l'a jamais vraiment racontée. J'en ai entendu des bribes dans les conversations que j'ai eues avec Hinata ou Shikamaru mais j'ignore la plupart de l'histoire. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici et que tout cela est peut-être plus que ce qu'on veut bien me faire croire.

-Mais c'est qu'une histoire pour les gosses, continue-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Alors que je m'apprête à demander plus de précisions à Hana, on frappe à la porte. Shino entre, son air sérieux toujours gravé sur le visage. Il recule un peu quand il aperçoit ma sœur.

-Oh, je crois que je dérange... souffle-t-il de sa voix un peu trainante.

-Non, non, pas du tout, Shino, s'écrie Hana. J'allais partir de toute façon! Et puis, vous avez sans doute des tas de choses à vous raconter avec Kiba.

Elle sort rapidement en claquant la porte. Shino vient s'asseoir près de moi, dépose une fleur sur ma table de chevet. Une pivoine blanche... Je veille sur toi, c'est bien ça?

-Elle est de la part de Hinata, précise Shino devant mon air étonné. Elle était très occupée et n'a pas pu venir te voir. Tu devrais lui rendre visite en sortant.

Il s'arrête un instant. Un silence pesant s'installe. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre loquace. Ça devait d'ailleurs faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant.

-Un problème avec ta sœur? me demande-t-il d'un coup.

-Elle me cache des choses, j'explique sans hésiter. J'ai fait un rêve étrange quand je me suis évanoui et je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose mais elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'écoute en hochant la tête. Je sais que je peux parler avec lui en toute tranquillité. De toute façon, à qui irait-il répéter ce que je viens de lui dire? Il n'est pas vraiment du genre sociable et , même si c'était le cas, j'ai vraiment confiance en lui. Je le connais bien.

-Et c'est important pour toi? De savoir ce qu'il en retourne, je veux dire?

Eh bien! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant depuis qu'on se connait. Je ne l'en savait même pas capable. Je pensais que ses cordes vocales se bloquaient quand il prononçait plus de trente mots à suivre. Mais peut-être qu'il fait des pauses, en fait?

-Je crois que quelqu'un risque de mourir si je ne sais rien... Alors, oui, c'est important pour moi.

Il baisse la tête et me regarde par dessus ses lunettes. C'est une des rares fois où je peux apercevoir ses yeux et ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Alors, ça y est? Tu l'es vraiment?

-Je suis vraiment quoi?

Tout le monde autour de moi semble comprendre ce qui m'arrive alors que je suis dans le flou complet. Ça a tout de même tendance à m'énerver légèrement. Si je suis concerné, il faut que je sache. Et je ne dois surtout pas abandonner celui que je dois sauver.

-Tu ne sais pas, c'est vrai... Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de faire ça mais tu es...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et ma mère apparaît sur le palier. Elle a son regard des mauvais jours, celui qui indique qu'on doit faire encore plus attention que d'habitude à ne pas la fâcher.

-Les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais sortir maintenant donc on y va. On a assez perdu de temps avec ces bêtises. Je t'assure que ta sœur va entendre parler du pays!

Je me recroqueville son mon lit. Son ton est tout sauf amical, la moindre parole risquerait de la faire entrer dans une colère encore plus noire. Un peu craintif, je m'habille sans un mot et la suit dehors. Quand nous sortons, il me semble qu'elle jette un regard noir à Shino.

Nous sommes dans une rue de Konoha, à quelques pas de chez nous. Je reste derrière ma mère, l'écoute pester toute seule contre Hana.

-Mais franchement, le laisser sortir... marmonne-t-elle. Inconsciente... La tuer... Comment on va faire et comment... Grrrrmmf...

Quand j'arrive à la maison, c'est comme une libération. Je me rue dans le jardin pour aller voir Akamaru où il doit sûrement m'attendre depuis deux jours. Il est bien là, couché au milieu de la pelouse, me regardant arriver. Quand il ne me rejoint pas, je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je m'approche de lui et constate avec effroi qu'une de ses pattes arrière est entourée d'un énorme plâtre. Je lui caresse tendrement le haut du crâne et il jappe, frotte sa tête contre ma main. Il fait toujours ça quand quelque chose ne va pas. Ça ne me rassure pas, je sais qu'il ne se trompe que rarement.

-Ben, alors, mon gros, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Il s'est soudain mis à paniquer quand tu es parti, fait une voix dans mon dos. Il s'est cassé la patte en tombant dans l'escalier. Il ne pourra plus t'accompagner en mission pour l'instant.

Je me retourne. Hana se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre. Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Un frisson me secoue l'échine. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il se passe des choses dans mon dos. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce que voulait me dire Shino tout à l'heure. Je suis quoi, à la fin? Je sais que ça a à voir avec mon rêve et cette fichue légende mais en quelles proportions?

-Au fait, une fille un peu timide est passée te voir pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Il me semble que c'est ta coéquipière. Comment elle s'appelle déjà? La Hyuga, là...

Zut, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait que je passe voir Hinata! Je me lève en caressant rapidement la tête de Akamaru. Heureusement que le manoir n'est pas très loin. J'y arrive en à peine cinq minutes. Il faut tout de même que j'aille la rassurer, je sais qu'elle est du genre à se faire un sang d'encre pour tout le monde. Arrivé devant la porte, je sens comme un pincement au cœur et, à nouveau, un frisson tout le long du dos. Il va encore se passer des choses étranges. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. J'en suis même certain. C'est une sorte d'instinct que je n'avais pas encore découvert qui me guide à travers la grande porte puis au milieu de la cour. Il n'y a personne, pas une âme qui vive. Je fais encore un pas et mon cœur décide de me rappeler qu'il est bel et bien là. Il bats à une vitesse telle qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine si ça continue.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande quelqu'un, caché dans l'ombre.

Je relève la tête. Neji, vêtu d'un hakama léger sort de la pénombre. Il se dirige vers moi et, à mesure qu'il se rapproche, je sens de nouveaux frissons de plus en plus forts me secouer. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et tout revient à la normale. Je peux me redresser et reprendre mon souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Insiste-t-il en retirant sa main. Ça va aller?

-Oui, je le rassure. Sans doute un gros vertige ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt malmené ces derniers jours.

-J'ai entendu ça, Hinata était très inquiète. Ça va beaucoup la rassurer de te savoir à nouveau sur pied. C'est elle que tu veux voir, j'imagine.

Je hoche la tête. D'ailleurs, si je pouvais la voir très vite et retourner chez moi, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici.

-C'est dommage, tu la manques de peu. Elle vient de sortir. Mais elle devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes. Si tu veux, tu peux attendre ici. Je viens de faire du thé en plus.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment. J'aimerais repartir mais je ne peux pas la laisser sans nouvelles. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à Neji de lui passer le message, ça ne la réconfortera pas plus, malheureusement. Mais, après tout, ça ne me coûte rien de rester un peu ici, si je ne force pas trop. Il m'invite à m'assoir dans l'allée couverte devant la maison pendant qu'il va chercher les tasses. Je m'installe au bord des marches comme je le vois parfois faire entre deux séances d'entrainement. L'impression désagréable ne veut pas quitter mon esprit, je suis toujours autant préoccupé par ce qu'à voulu me dire Shino. Je veux savoir ce que je suis, à la fin. J'irai le voir quand j'aurais pu apaiser Hinata. Elle a déjà suffisamment à s'en faire avec Naruto qui est encore parti on-ne-sait-où. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de se faire des cheveux blancs sur mon compte en plus. Je suis brusquement tiré de mes pensées par le bruit d'un plateau que l'on pose à côté de moi.

-Attention de ne pas te brûler, conseille Neji en s'asseyant à son tour. Ça serait idiot de retourner à l'hôpital maintenant que tu viens d'en sortir.

Je souris et me tourne vers lui. La scène me paraît presque surréaliste. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Comme si nous nous connaissions par cœur depuis des années. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à son ancien lui, celui qui a fait tant de mal à Hinata. Il a changé depuis son combat contre Naruto, c'est indéniable mais je le vois toujours comme ce monstre froid qui a tenté d'assassiner sa propre cousine. Il sourit en parlant, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. C'est quelque chose d'encore plus rare que Shino faisant deux phrases avec sujet, verbe, complément et plus si affinités. Ça lui donne un côté humain que je n'aurais pas soupçonné.

A bien l'observer, il me semble incroyablement faible. Il a des cernes sous les yeux qu'il a maladroitement tenté de dissimuler avec du maquillage et son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il est livide, je peux distinguer les veines sous sa peau. Il essaie de paraître en parfaite santé, me parle sur un ton désinvolte de Hinata et d'autres choses que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Quelque chose me tracasse. Et si c'était lui que je devais sauver? Non, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être n'importe qui d'autre. Shikamaru, Sakura ou même un parfait inconnu. Pourtant, j'ai vu quelque chose passer par dessus le mur d'enceinte du manoir l'autre jour. Mais c'est sans doute une coïncidence. Ça n'est sans doute pas aussi facile. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air fatigué qu'il est en danger de mort. Il enchaîne les missions à rythme effarant depuis quelques temps, comme tous les ninjas du village. Les cas de surmenage ne sont pas si rares.

-A qui tu penses pour rester dans ta bulle comme ça? plaisante-t-il en attrapant sa tasse.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre que c'est à lui, même si c'est la pure vérité. Ça risquerait quand même d'être mal interprété. J'essaie de trouver une réponse intelligente mais que voulez-vous répondre à ça... Je n'ai pas l'occasion de me justifier, je le vois porter la tasse à sa bouche en marmonnant un vague « Bah, laisse tomber ».Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé brûlant, il reste un instant à fixer le sol d'un air embrumé avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Je l'attrape par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe. Je voudrais l'aider, il a l'air sur le bord de l'étouffement mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'ai pas reçu de formation médicale parce qu'on les réserve plus généralement aux femmes. Alors, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là, à le regarder. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Nous n'avons peut-être pas un grand lien, je lui en veut encore pour ce qu'il a fait à Hinata mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'on a déjà risqué notre vie ensemble. C'est un peu ça, être un ninja. J'ai tout juste le temps de lui redresser la tête qu'il se remets à tousser de plus belle.

-C'est bon, articule-t-il entre deux respirations. Ça va aller, merci...

Je le lâche après un moment d'hésitation. Il semble sur le point de recommencer à chaque seconde et cette perspective n'est pas des plus confortantes.

-J'ai pris froid pendant ma dernière mission. C'est impressionnant mais rien de grave.

Rien de grave, c'est lui qui le dit. Je ne trouve pas ça rassurant du tout, moi. En parlant de choses pas rassurantes, le fait qu'il se mette soudain à trembler comme une feuille ne me dis rien qui vaille. Il vacille un instant puis se reprend.

-Tu devrais quand même voir un médecin, je lui fais en l'attrapant par le bras, de peur qu'il ne tombe encore.

-Ca va, je vais bien, laisse...

Son ton était un peu agressif mais il a sans doute raison. Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de lui comme ça. Pourtant, une voix en moi, un instict me hurle d'insister, de le protéger. Je chasse ces pensées. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir quoi faire, il est suffisamment grand pour s'occuper de lui. Une goutte de sang tombe de sa bouche jusque sur le parquet laqué. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, fasciné et apeuré à la fois. Il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, les contemple et me regarde à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Kiba? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

A peine une seconde après avoir terminé sa phrase, il pose lourdement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens un filet humide et tiède qui coule le long de mon bras. De temps en temps, il est secoué d'une convulsion. Il respire difficilement, murmure des prières inintelligibles à mon oreille.

-Aide-moi, je parviens à comprendre. Aide-moi, sauve-moi...

Difficile d'imaginer un autre scénario. Si c'est lui que je dois sauver alors je dois faire vite. Le flot de sang se fait de plus en plus abondant, quelques gouttes touchent déjà le sol. Je ferme les yeux et appelle la vieille femme dans mon esprit. Elle va venir, du moins je l'espère.

Un clapotis presque familier m'arrive. J'ouvre les yeux, priant pour me trouver près de la cascade. En effet, la vieillarde se tient devant moi, debout au milieu de l'eau, l'énorme sphère quelques mètres derrière elle. Je me lève d'un bond, déjà habitué à cet autre corps.

-Ça n'a pas traîné, commente t-elle, son fume-cigarette toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se dégradent pas à cette vitesse d'habitude. Pauvre petit oisillon...

D'un geste de la main, elle m'invite à avancer jusqu'à elle. Je m'exécute, me plante devant elle, le regard menaçant. Elle est minuscule à côté de moi, je pourrais la tuer sans problème. Mais elle a encore des réponses à m'apporter.

-Ça vous amuse de faire ça?

-Oh, pas vraiment, chantonne-t-elle, joyeuse. Mais si on n'aime pas son travail, ça devient vite invivable, tu ne crois pas?

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi!

-Mais je ne me permettrais jamais. On ne choisit pas ce genre de travail, tu sais. Mais trêve de bavardages. Tu l'as trouvé n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu veux le sauver. Tu es prêt à tout pour ça?

-Oui.

Ce n'est pas moi qui répond avec cette froideur et cette détermination. C'est autre chose en moi, c'est le Loup. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête. Son instinct est le mien. Il devient moi, il se fond dans mon esprit. Lui, veut le sauver, il le veut si fort que ça lui brûle jusque dans l'âme. Je vois la vieille tracer une ligne imaginaire de ma poitrine jusqu'à la bulle. Une chaîne nous relie à présent.

-Tu jures de le protéger comme c'est ton devoir?

-Oui.

-Tu jures de l'accompagner dans la vie comme dans la mort?

-Oui.

Je réponds sans être trop convaincu. Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'elle a de présenter les choses comme une sorte de contrat de mariage mais si mon rôle se limite à le sauver maintenant et veiller un peu sur lui , je suis prêt à faire ça. Mais l'autre en moi est le plus sérieux du monde. Il souhaite le défendre, l'appuyer à chacun de ses pas, l'aimer, même. Je me surprends à désirer la même chose pour Neji. Je me reprends instantanément. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas lui que je sauve, c'est ce qu'il représente. Après ça, nous redeviendrons les étrangers que nous étions avant et tout sera normal à nouveau. Ça me dérange de l'avouer mais une partie de moi voudrait que ça continue encore après cette nuit. Même un jour de plus.

-Parfait, son nom, je te prie.

-Neji, j'annonce clairement. Neji Hyuga.

Elle s'écarte d'un pas. La sphère commence à fondre lentement. Je m'y précipite. A travers ses parois translucides, je distingue son visage endormi. Des ailes gigantesques l'entourent, formant comme un cocon. Quand je touche la bulle, elle éclate et ses restes se rependent en poussières autour de nous. Le fil fictif tracé un peu plus tôt se solidifie pour former une solide chaîne qui relie nos deux cœurs. Je l'attrape, l'empêche de tomber dans l'eau. Il reprend connaissance et me fixe, de l'incompréhension plein les yeux. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'enlace aussi fort que j'en suis capable. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Malgré moi, mes yeux se ferment. Je sens mes griffes se rétracter ainsi que mes oreilles.

Je reprends connaissance, nous sommes tous les deux dans la même position qu'avant. Neji se redresse brusquement. Il tourne la tête, n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Mais quand je lui touche l'épaule, il revient se réfugier dans mes bras. On dirait un enfant terrifié, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je réalise soudain ce qu'il est. Ce n'est qu'un gamin de quatre ans privé de ses repères qui s'est forgé une armure de glace pour se protéger du monde. Consolidée avec son talent impressionnant pour le ninjustu qui le rendait tellement intouchable, tellement inaccessible. Même moi, je pensais ça avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-moi, me supplie-t-il. Je veux comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

Si seulement je le savais...


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, un peu de retard pour ce troisième chapitre mais si ce n'est que d'un jour, j'imagine que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Bref, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

La terre se glisse sous mes ongles, j'ai le bout de doigts gelés. Derrière moi, Neji me donne des indications concernant l'endroit où creuser. Même en transformant mes mains en celle du Loup, j'ai du mal à entamer le sol dur et froid.

-Oui, c'était juste là, me dit-il en se penchant sur moi. C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Peut-être mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour ça. J'avoue avoir été surpris quand il est venu me trouver tout à l'heure. Il était déjà tard, il faisait nuit. Je m'apprêtais à me coucher quand j'ai entendu des petits bruits à ma fenêtre. Tic tic tic. Trois fois. Je me souviens d'un moment de flottement où j'ai observé la vitre sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai avancé jusqu'à pouvoir voir la cour intérieure et je l'ai aperçu, il lançait des cailloux sur ma fenêtre. Il m'a rapidement expliqué qu'il avait vu je-ne-sais-trop-quoi et qu'il fallait aller le chercher parce qu'il avait le sentiment que ça pouvait nous aider. Je lui fait confiance sur ce plan-là. Depuis une semaine maintenant que je l'ai libéré, nous passons beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et il a régulièrement des visions de ce type. Que ce soit pendant la mission que l'on nous a confiée il y a trois jours ou même au village, il ne se trompe jamais quand il perçoit quelque chose. D'après lui, c'est dû à un changement dans son Byakugan mais je ne suis pas convaincu.

-Ca y est presque, m'indique-t-il. Plus que quelques centimètres et c'est bon.

Je continue à creuser de plus belle quand mes griffes dérapent sur une surface plus dure. A première vue,on dirait du métal et un peu de bois. Je dégage la terre et sort du sol une boîte de petite taille, fermée par un sceau de chakra. Je la secoue, quelque chose bouge à l'intérieur. Je me tourne vers Neji, l'interroge du regard.

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Je crois que ce qu'il contient peut nous aider.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je me concentre, tente de rendre à mes mains leur forme originelle. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que de les transformer dans l'autre sens. J'arrive parfaitement à me changer en Loup en l'espace de quelques secondes mais l'étape inverse me prend souvent près d'une heure. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Neji est capable de cela, lui aussi.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, le soleil m'éblouit. J'essaye de me remémorer les événements d'hier soir après avoir repris ma forme humaine mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. J'ai dû épuiser mon énergie. Mais comment se fait-il dans ce cas que je sois revenu chez moi et que je me soit couché seul? Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé puisque mes ongles sont noirs à cause de la terre et , de plus, je vois le coffre à côté de moi. Je sens tout à coup un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retourne et remarque une masse brune qui émerge de sous mes draps. Je sursaute et pousse un cri de surprise. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve à terre, Neji à cheval au dessus de moi, me couvrant la bouche de sa main.

-Hé, tu veux alerter tout le monde ou quoi?

Je le fixe, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? On a dormi ensemble? Il se lève, m'aide à me mettre debout. Je constate qu'il a détaché ses cheveux et enlevé son bandeau, ce qui me laisse voir le sceau sur son front. Cette marque m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise, quand j'y pense. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle véhicule. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé mais ces derniers jours, savoir qu'elle est là m'est insupportable. J'ai envie de l'effacer à jamais, même si je sais qu'elle ne partira que le jour de sa mort. Il ramasse le coffret et se tourne vers moi.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'ouvrir...

Mais pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme si tout était absolument normal? On a, apparemment, dormi ensemble dans mon lit minuscule et probablement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a que moi que ça doit embarrasser. Après tout, où est le problème? De un, on est des garçons et en plus, on n'a fait que dormir. Enfin, j'imagine, puisque je ne me souviens de rien. Donc, aucune raison d'être gêné, non, vraiment aucune. Vraiment, vraiment.

-Je me demande si je pourrais faire sauter le sceau avec mon Juken...propose-t-il en examinant la boîte sous toutes les coutures. Si j'y envoie une décharge de chakra suffisamment puissante pour le faire imploser. Tu m'écoutes, dis?

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il semble l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il s'approche de moi, la mine inquiète. Il arrête son regard dans le mien, ce qui ne me mets pas vraiment très à l'aise étant donné qu'avec sa capacité à avoir des flashs à n'importe quel moment est aussi venu un pouvoir de lire dans la tête des gens. Enfin, des gens, je ne sais pas, mais de la mienne, ça c'est sûr. Il y arrivait déjà avant, dans une certaine mesure mais plus le temps passe, plus ça devient précis. C'est plutôt perturbant.

-Désolé d'être perturbant, me fait-il en retournant vers le coffre. Au fait, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de dormir avec toi hier soir.

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais... Je ne peux rien lui cacher, de toute façon. Déjà que je ne suis pas très doué pour cacher mes émotions d'avance alors s'il arrive à lire dans ma tête comme si c'était une évidence, ça n'arrange rien. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et reprends la boîte. Je réalise soudainement ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé ça? Ça me paraît quand même peu probable.

-Pardon?

-Tu t'es écroulé après t'être retransformé. Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici en passant par la fenêtre que tu avais laissé ouverte -t'es pas léger, au fait. Et quand, je t'ai posé sur ton lit, tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as demandé avec une voix de gamin perdu si je pouvais rester pour la nuit. Alors, comme de toute façon, je savais qu'on aurait à faire aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je dorme ici.

Je me sens devenir écarlate. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre de rester avec moi. Ni même ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant la nuit. Hinata et Shino m'ont souvent fait remarquer que j'avais une furieuse tendance à parler et à enlacer voire embrasser les gens pendant mon sommeil. Je vais m'installer près de Neji qui passe machinalement ses doigts sur le verrou du coffre. Je le détaille pendant qu'il se concentre pour trouver une solution. Il a repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je m'en suis rendu compte en lavant mon manteau après l'avoir sauvé. Pourtant, il ne s'est jamais plaint. Maintenant, il est de nouveau comme je le connaissais avant. Physiquement, du moins. Au fil des jours, j'apprends à le connaître sans qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. Le voir rire suffit à changer ma vision de lui. La plus anodine des phrases me renseigne sur son histoire. Je le devine et il lit en moi.

-On a rien fait cette nuit, si ça peut te rassurer, continue Neji tout en envoyant de minuscules décharges de chakra dans le sceau pour tester sa résistance. Tu as bien essayé de me déshabiller un moment mais j'ai réussi à t'en dissuader.

-Ah, arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! je m'écrie. C'est pas cool de faire ça !

-Désolé, mais c'est involontaire, je peux te l'assurer.

Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules. Comment peut-il prendre la situation avec autant de désinvolture? Ça me dépasse. Je le vois concentrer son chakra et en envoyer une quantité impressionnante dans le sceau qui cède dans un bruit sourd. Oh, ça, c'était une très mauvaise idée. J'ai tout juste le temps de pousser un Neji éberlué sous mon lit avant que Hana débarque dans ma chambre, catastrophée. Elle regarde partout, comme si je venais de faire exploser toute la maison, ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'exclame-t-elle. C'était quoi ce bruit? Et c'est quoi cette terre sur tes mains?

Vite, improviser quelque chose. Une idée, n'importe laquelle. Au moment où je me dis que tout est perdu et qu'elle va tout découvrir, ma fenêtre s'ouvre dans un grand coup de vent. Quelques feuilles entrent dans la pièce.

-Euuh, j'hésite en essayant de rester le plus crédible possible. J'enlevais des feuilles de la gouttière et je suis tombé. C'est rien, je t'assure!

Elle me considère d'un air soupçonneux avant de hausser les épaules. Avant de sortir elle ajoute :

-Au fait, on a reçu un message du maître Hokage. Ta mission d'aujourd'hui a été annulée, tu peux rester ici.

Elle part en claquant la porte. Neji jaillit comme une fusée hors de sa cachette, les cheveux emmêlés, le coffre toujours entre les mains. Il semble furieux de la manière dont je l'ai forcé à se camoufler.

-Ça te prends souvent, ce genre de trucs? souffle-t-il agacé.

-Disons que je sais que frapper à la porte n'est pas vraiment une habitude dans cette maison et qu'un aussi gros bruit aurait vite fait de ramener du monde. Ça te va comme réponse?

-Ouais... il soupire alors qu'il pose la boîte désormais ouverte sur le sol.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça contient à ton avis?

-Un livre, répond-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Alors, il le savait depuis le début... Évidemment, il ne m'a pas détaillé sa vision mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait vu de quoi il en retournait. Il ne m'aurait pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour quelque chose dont il ne savait pas si elle pourrait nous servir ou non. Vu que ses prémonitions peuvent aller de deviner la liste des courses d'une personne qu'il croise à l'issue d'une mission qu'il effectue, il y a tout de même un certain doute à avoir quand à la pertinence de ces rêves éveillés. Donc s'il me dit que c'est important, c'est que ça doit l'être.

-Tu le sais déjà alors?

-Oui, fait-il sur le même ton.

-Tu as vu quoi précisément? Parce que, si ça peut te paraître évident, c'est loin de l'être pour moi, je t'assure.

Il soupire, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et commence son récit

-J'ai eu une vision un peu particulière. Tu sais bien que d'habitude, ça m'arrive quand je suis en situation, quand je croise les gens. Celle-là est arrivée toute seule, sans événement extérieur. C'était vraiment étrange. J'ai vu des scènes de vie d'une personne défiler. C'était un homme qui te ressemblait beaucoup, il écrivait dans un journal. J'ai aussi aperçu l'image d'une femme de ma famille qui était presque gravée dans sa tête. Et puis, ça a changé, d'un seul coup. Il était transformé en Loup et avait déposé le livre dans ce coffre qu'il a enterré avant d'aller se laisser mourir près d'une tombe. C'était vraiment triste, quand j'y repense. J'ai aussitôt pensé que c'était en rapport avec ce qui nous arrivait alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici le plus vite possible. J'ai eu peur d'oublier, c'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et nous restons assis en silence. Je ne pensais pas que son pouvoir pouvait être aussi précis. Il a sans doute vu Shisui car j'ai cru deviner qu'il était mon prédécesseur dans toute cette histoire. Mais le ton sur lequel il a raconté sa vision me laisse croire qu'il fait plus que les contempler en tant que simple spectateur. Il m'en parle comme s'il avait lui-même écrit ce livre, comme s'il se confondait avec ce personnage. Je me demande s'il vit ça aussi quand il entre dans mes pensées. Si c'est le cas, je ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que je pense. Il a suffisamment de problèmes de son côté pour se soucier en plus des miens.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me fait ça que pour les prémonitions, me rassure t-il. Alors, on l'ouvre ce coffre?

Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de lui fermer mon esprit, ça devient pénible de contrôler mes pensées chaque fois qu'il est près de moi. Sans attendre ma réponse, il ouvre le boîtier et en sort un livre plutôt épais. On a gravé quelque chose sur sa couverture de cuir mais c'est malheureusement illisible. Il le retourne et, sur la quatrième de couverture, se trouve également une gravure, en parfait état cette fois-ci. Elle représente une espèce de loup-garou sur lequel veille une forme ailée qui ressemble étrangement à un ange. Tous deux sont entourés d'un cercle qui les protège d'une horde de guerriers. Celui qui a réalisé ce dessin a dû y mettre un temps fou tant les détails sont nombreux.

-On dirait une sorte de journal, constate Neji en ouvrant à une page au hasard. Ou plutôt un manuel. Oui, une marche à suivre. Regarde ça...

Je me penche pour lire la page. On y a dessiné une dizaine de schémas étranges annotés de légendes sur leur signification. Je tourne quelques pages en avant pour découvrir le titre de cette partie du livre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Lien Éternel au juste? je demande tout en sachant que ni lui ni moi n'avons la réponse.

-Aucune idée, me répond-il comme je l'avais prévu. Mais nous devrions peut-être commencer par le début, non?

En effet, c'est une bonne idée. Tout ça est déjà assez difficile à appréhender, pas la peine de compliquer les choses en prenant tout dans le désordre. Neji referme le volume avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau, à la première page. Une petite introduction est inscrite à la plume.

-Vous qui avez ce journal en mains, lit Neji, car je sais que vous êtes deux, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Shusui Inuzuka, fils de Kayo et Shinmaru Inuzuka. Je suis le quatrième représentant de la malédiction du Loup. Puisque vous tenez ce livre entre vos mains, j'imagine que vous n'êtes au courant de rien, comme c'est l'habitude dans nos deux familles de cacher cette vérité.

Vous êtes tous deux les héritiers d'une malédiction qui s'abat sur les clan Inuzuka et Hyuga depuis maintenant plusieurs générations. Il s'agit d'une légende bien connue au pays du Feu, vous en avez peut-être déjà entendu parler. La fable du Loup, de l'Oiseau et du Lien Éternel. On vous a choisi à la naissance pour réunir les deux clans ou les déchirer de plus belle.

Nous nous regardons, perplexe. Réunir nos deux clans? Il est de notoriété publique que les familles Inuzuka et Hyuga n'ont jamais été en très bon terme mais de là à dire que nous sommes déchirés... Je pense surtout que c'est nos différences de comportement qui nous opposent.

-Car, reprend-il aussi désemparé que moi, on ne vous l'a surement pas raconté, c'est un secret de famille bien gardé mais vos pouvoirs, à savoir, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà découvert ou que je vous apprendrais à découvrir, vos capacités de transformation et de détection vous ont été attribuées dans le seul but de reformer au grand complet la dynastie des Kurohakai. Ça pourrait vous paraître difficile de croire que les Hyuga et les Inuzuka n'était autrefois qu'une seule et même famille.

Nouveau regard, encore plus perplexe. Si nous sommes de la même famille, il faudrait une explication très solide pour réussir à me convaincre que c'est la pure vérité. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai dans tout le pays des familles aussi opposées que les nôtres. Et j'imagine que Neji se dit la même chose.

-Il y a près de quatre cents ans maintenant, la dynastie des Kurohakai régnait en maître sur les deux pays qui sont maintenant désignés du Feu et du Vent. Cependant, à la naissance de jumelles, une dispute éclata entre les membres de la famille. La naissance de monozygotes était d'une telle rareté à l'époque et souvent synonyme de la mort de leur mère, ils pensèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque personnelle contre leur puissance et qu'un ninjutsu quelconque avait permis cette abomination. De plus, notre grande famille avait été affaiblie par une nation voisine et tous les esprits s'échauffaient, chaque chose inhabituelle était prise pour une offensive ennemie. C'est du moins ce que m'a raconté Yubari mais je me permets de mettre en doute ces paroles étant donné qu'elle était elle-même l'une des deux jumelles et que sa vision des événements a sans doute été manipulée par sa mère. Après de nombreux conflits, il fut décidé que le clan serait séparé en deux, jusqu'au moment où deux personnes seraient en mesure de réunifier la dynastie et ramener toute sa puissance. Le clan Inuzuka perdit donc la faculté de perception et n'arriva plus à dompter que son côté animal et le clan Hyuga reçut le don de voir sans la force physique. Ensuite, les plus anciens scellèrent une marque sur les jumelles, les séparèrent et leur donnèrent une mission. La première née, Yubari, devait à tout prix permettre la réunification tandis que l'autre, Zenbari devait l'en empêcher. Il fut décidé ensuite que, régulièrement, seraient choisis des élus qui devraient mener à bien l'une ou l'autre mission. On leur attribua également la force première de chacun de leur clan : celui du Loup, sauvage et protecteur pour les Inuzuka, celui de l'Oiseau, fragile et sensible pour les Hyuga.

Si je vous écrit ceci aujourd'hui, c'est pour que plus jamais ne se reproduise la tragédie du sort de ma tendre Koyomi.

Prenez votre mission à cœur et protégez-vous l'un l'autre. Que vous choisissiez l'un ou autre des camps, surtout ne vous perdez jamais de vue. Ne perdez jamais l'amour que vous vous portez à travers votre lien.

Il s'arrête, reprend son souffle. Nous restons assis en silence pendant un bon moment. Je repense à ses derniers mots. Ne jamais perdre l'amour que l'on se porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, étant donné que je ne lui porte pas un amour quelconque. Si ça avait été Hinata, qui est un peu comme ma petite sœur à sa place, j'aurais sans doute compris mais, là, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous depuis toute cette histoire. Un lien invisible qui nous rapproche de plus en plus et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais plus je passe de temps avec Neji, plus je sens que je le connais et que nous nous attirons l'un vers l'autre. C'est effrayant. Ça serait effrayant pour n'importe qui.

-Bon, je finis par dire, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on sait ça?

-Aucune idée, avoue-t-il. Peut-être qu'on devrait apprendre à maitriser ces fameux pouvoirs, tu ne crois pas?

Il a les joues rouges, je me demande si c'est pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Il sort brusquement de ses pensées, tourne les pages nerveusement et s'arrête sur une inscription à l'encre rouge.

-Contrôler la transformation... On pourrait commencer par ça...

Eh bien, sans doute. Mais il faut d'abord que nous arrivions à comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. Du moins, j'ai besoin de le savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Cette fois-ci, point de retard et un chapitre tout beau tout neuf au rendez-vous.

Bonne lecture à tous et à jeudi prochain.

* * *

Je retire un fétu de paille de la manche de ma veste. Cette grange perdue au milieu de la forêt est peut-être l'endroit le plus discret qu'on ait pu trouver pour s'entrainer à la transformation mais ça reste très inconfortable. Je me souviens qu'on y allait parfois avec Shikamaru, Choji et Naruto pendant les exercices à l'Académie. Quand le dôjo était occupé, c'était là où on se rendait pour être tranquille. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'emmènerai ma petite amie ici si l'occasion se présentait. Mais non, au lieu de ça, je me retrouve affublé de Neji Hyuga. Enfin, affublé, c'est vite dit. Après tout, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Pendant que je suis assis sur ce fichu tas de foin qui gratte, lui s'est installé un peu plus loin et compose des signes avec ses mains.

« Au lieu de penser à je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi, tu pourrais m'aider, non? grogne Neji en s'asseyant en tailleur dans la poussière.

-Écoute, j'hésite avant de le rejoindre, je ne sais pas du tout comment tu pourrais faire. Pour moi, ça vient juste quand je le veux, je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer...

Il joint de nouveau les mains pour exécuter un autre signe. Ça ne fonctionnera sans doute pas de cette manière si ça n'a pas marché les autres fois. Nous avons suivi les maigres instructions du manuel de Shisui mais il semble qu'il ait été aussi dépassé par les événements que nous le sommes aujourd'hui. Malgré tous ses efforts, Neji n'a toujours pas réussi à ne serait-ce qu'amorcer un processus de transformation. C'est indiqué dans le livre qu'il est infiniment plus difficile de maîtriser les pouvoirs de l'Oiseau que ceux du Loup. Mais un génie tel que lui devrait pouvoir y arriver.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je suis tout sauf un génie? s'exclame-t-il soudain en défaisant son signe de mains.

Ça aussi, ça fait partie de ce que je découvre de lui, jour après jour. Il se considère comme le plus normal des types sur cette Terre et ne supporte même pas l'idée qu'on puisse l'admirer pour ses capacités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça le dérange tant que ça qu'on puisse lui dire à quel point il est doué. Parce qu'il est doué et même beaucoup plus que ça. Je crois qu'il ne prend pas vraiment ça pour un compliment, aussi étrange que ça paraisse.

-Ce n'est pas très agréable d'être tout le temps regardé comme une espèce de génie au dessus du lot. Les gens en ont peur, en général.

-Et ce n'est pas non plus très agréable de se dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui surveille ce qu'on pense, je réplique. Les gens ne font pas ça, en général.

Il me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je sais bien qu'il ne le fait pas exprès et il a au moins la gentillesse de me prévenir en me répondant à chaque fois que ça arrive. Mais il n'empêche que c'est souvent embarrassant. Surtout que notre relation évolue de plus en plus vers un point vraiment gênant. Je ne compte plus les fois où on s'est retrouvé l'un au dessus de l'autre, riant aux éclats, rouges et haletants à force de chahuter. Oui, ça paraît difficile à croire de la part du grand et glacial Neji Hyuga mais ça nous arrive plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Mais il vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça si je ne veux pas empirer la situation. Où j'en étais déjà? Ah oui, ce que je pense ne regarde que moi. Je lui fais souvent remarquer que ça me déplait mais il semble incapable de se défaire de cet automatisme. J'arrive pourtant bien à contrôler mon odorat dont la puissance a doublé ces derniers temps. Shisui a écrit que ce genre de choses étaient normales et que, si elles peuvent se révéler perturbantes, elles s'atténuaient au fil du temps.

-Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez! déclare brusquement Neji

Je le regarde se lever sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il s'éloigne à grands pas, il a l'air furieux. Je peux sentir sa colère m'oppresser.

-Attends, je tente maladroitement en me ruant vers lui. Je...

Il n'attend même pas la fin de ma phrase. D'un geste adroit, précis et dévastateur, il me stoppe dans mon élan. Je tombe, genoux à terre. L'endroit de ma poitrine où il a frappé me brûle horriblement. Même en entrainement contre Hinata, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Je repense au combat de Naruto durant notre premier examen des Chunins. Je comprends ce qu'il a dû vivre. Mais il s'en est sorti alors que je n'aurais pas tenu deux minutes sous des coups pareils. Il me lance un regard que je devine énervé et un peu attristé avant de tourner les talons.

-Je continuerai seul, crache t-il tout en fermant la porte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'étais d'un grand secours et puis, j'y arriverai facilement puisque je suis un tel génie! Puisque je suis si parfait de toute façon!

Je reste immobile quelques instants, le temps de reprendre mon souffle mais surtout de bien me rendre compte de ce qui vient d'arriver. Je me laisse lourdement choir sur la paille tiède. Quel idiot je fais! J'aurais dû éviter de m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. En même temps, il sait très bien que je déteste qu'il m'écoute penser. Mais je sais tout aussi bien qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il est un génie. Je suis un imbécile, un parfait crétin... On est tous les deux de parfaits crétins.

Profitant du soleil qui traverse la lucarne du toit et déverse à l'intérieur de la grange une douce chaleur, je m'allonge sur le côté et ferme les yeux. J'imagine Neji, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il est couché près de moi, paisiblement endormi. Je trace les contours de son visage du bout de mes doigts, il sourit légèrement. J'en profite pour l'observer, sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il ressemble vraiment à un ange avec ses longs cheveux sombres qui tombent parfois sur se joues et effleure ses paupières quand le vent souffle et les emporte. Je ris tout seul, je me sens un peu idiot à m'improviser poète. Il fait un petit mouvement de tête, se réveille et me laisse découvrir une nouvelle fois ces deux magnifiques perles de nacre qui lui servent de pupilles. Vraiment, on pourrait me montrer toutes les perles de culture les plus chères du monde, je suis certain qu'aucune n'est aussi belle. Sans un mot, il s'approche encore un peu plus et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est comme s'il m'avait paralysé, je n'arrive même plus à bouger un seul muscle. Je sens ses mains descendre de mon cou sur mes épaules, puis le long de mes bras pour finir leur course sur mes hanches. Je ne résiste pas, j'en suis incapable et quand bien même je pourrais, je ne voudrais même pas. Je suis si bien que je me surprend à souhaiter que ce moment se prolonge encore un peu.

Je me relève d'un seul coup, la tête encore pleine de ce rêve à demi-conscient. Je n'ai pas pu penser à des choses pareilles, non, c'est impossible. Pourtant, quand j'y repense, je sens mon corps entier frissonner. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, à portée de lèvres. Cette sensation de plénitude me manque déjà. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ça me fait peur. Affreusement peur, même. Il faut que je le retrouve, je ne veux pas le laisser seul plus longtemps. Rapidement, je commence à me transformer tout en enlevant mes vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer. L'opération ne me prend pas plus de quelques secondes. Je me sens un peu mal par rapport à Neji à qui une heure ne suffit même pas. Je range toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. Il ne faut encore quelques instants pour m'adapter. C'est comme si j'étais monté sur une paire de ressorts, la moindre minuscule impulsion du pied peut m'envoyer à plusieurs mètres si je ne fais pas suffisamment attention. En plus, je suis vraiment immense, plus de deux mètres cinquante, d'après ce que j'ai calculé. Autant dire que je me sentirais plus à l'aise perché sur des échasses. J'attrape mon sac d'un geste si vif que je manque d'arracher la lanière et vais ouvrir la porte. Je dois surtout penser à me faire discret une fois dehors mais si avec ma vitesse et compte tenu que cette partie de la forêt est pratiquement déserte, je suis tranquille.

-Ah, ça y est, je vous tiens! hurle une voix alors que la porte n'est qu'entrouverte. Sales gosses!

Je sors à la lumière du jour, il semble s'être écoulé plusieurs heures depuis que je me suis endormi. Un paysan tenant fermement une fourche me fait face, pétrifié, les mains crispées sur son arme de fortune jusqu'à en devenir violettes.

-Bah, me fait-il ahuri, z'êtes pas un gosse.

-Je crois que ça se vois, je réponds calmement.

La situation a franchement quelque chose de comique. Si je n'avais pas aussi peu envie de rire en se moment, je crois que je serais plié en deux. Je grogne un peu pour le faire fuir. On peut dire que c'est assez efficace pour un si petit bruit. Il recule, marmonne quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tandis qu'il court pour s'enfuir, je le dépasse et pénètre dans la forêt.

Il n'a pas plu, l'odeur de Neji flotte toujours dans l'air. Je peux suivre sa trace au centimètre près. Il n'a sans doute pas pris le temps d'effacer les indices de son passage. Je peux deviner qu'il a couru et qu'il pleurait. Je crois qu'il pleure beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Ou alors, je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment. J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans son esprit comme il le fait dans le mien. Je voudrait savoir ce qui le tracasse, l'aider à s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas le tirer vers le bas, je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était avant. Je suis sa trace jusqu'aux murs du village. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir que je sois beaucoup plus prudent, de nombreux ninjas patrouillent dans la zone. J'essaie de longer la muraille tant bien que mal et arrive jusque dans une petite clairière. Les arbres ont formé un dôme de branches et de feuilles qui empêche la lumière de passer. Dans la pénombre, je distingue une créature ailée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. En m'approchant, je reconnaît Neji. Son corps est agité de sanglots. Quand il m'aperçois, son regard blanc rempli de larmes me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu vois, j'y suis très bien parvenu tout seul, soupire t-il dans un battement d'ailes en essuyant ses joues trempées.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et me heurte à une barrière invisible. A bien regarder, il semblerait qu'il se soit protégé avec ça. Quand j'essaie de la franchir, je suis violemment repoussé. Pendant que je me débats pour réussir à me relever, je sens son regard sur moi. Il se voudrait froid mais il me brûle, il enflamme chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

-Laisse tomber, t'arriveras pas à passer...

Je m'arrête, pose mes mains sur la paroi transparente. A peine y ai-je appliqué le bout de mes doigts qu'elle devient opaque, me cachant ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre. Il y a forcément un moyen de la faire céder. Je pourrais y déverser ma propre énergie pour qu'elle se brise d'elle-même. Neji doit bien le savoir : c'est le principe même du Juken. Il l'a peut-être fait exprès, après tout. Ce serait bien son genre. Construire quelque chose et faire en sorte que je le détruise en lui montrant que je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête. Quand je relâche mon chakra, un grand craquement se fait entendre puis, plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est redevenu normal. Je me précipite sur le rocher, m'apprête à rattraper Neji. Avec tout l'énergie qu'il a dépensée, il doit être sur le point de s'écrouler. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. En effet, à peine un instant après, il se laisse tomber en arrière. Ses larges ailes me gênent mais je parviens tout de même à le poser en douceur sur l'herbe humide. Il détourne les yeux, ne m'accorde pas un regard.

-Hé, tu boudes? je le taquine

-Excuse-toi... me fait-il tout simplement.

M'excuser de quoi au juste? Qu'il lise dans ma tête? Je l'allonge sur mes genoux comme c'est devenu notre habitude dès que l'un d'entre nous est fatigué.

-Excuse-toi d'avoir dit que j'étais un génie... Et ne le pense plus jamais...

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait-là? Je n'y peux rien s'il est aussi doué... Est-ce que c'est une insulte pour lui? En tout cas, je ne le vois pas comme ça. On ne peut qu'être admiratif devant ses talents au combat.

-Ça ne te pose peut-être pas de problèmes mais à moi, si... sanglote-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça fait quand tout le monde t'évite parce qu'ils pensent que tu les prends pour des nuls? Quand on te dit qu'on ose même pas t'approcher parce que tu es si doué que ça fait peur aux gens, même à ta propre famille? Quand on te reproche d'être né du mauvais côté de la famille parce que tu est si parfait que tu aurais fait l'héritier idéal? C'est ce qu'on me dit et me redis depuis que je suis tout petit. Je veux pas de ça... Je veux juste être un gars normal, qui doit faire des efforts et qui a des amis avec qui il peut tout partager... Je ne suis pas comme Lee ou toi...

Je me sens un peu coupable. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je pensais que c'était le paradis, que les filles lui courraient après, que tout le monde l'adorait. Mais, en réalité, il fait peur. Son armure de froideur qu'il s'est construite, c'était sans doute pour se protéger de ça aussi. Parce que, quand je vois le gosse apeuré qui pleure, la tête posée sur mes genoux, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'on lui trouve de si inquiétant. Mais ce n'est toujours qu'une question de connaître les gens. Je ne suis pas vraiment le fonceur que tout le monde semble apprécier à Konoha. Loin de là.

-Tu sais, je le rassure. Il y a sans doute un fond de vérité dans tout ça. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as de grandes prédispositions pour devenir un très grand ninja. Non, tu es un très grand ninja. Mais ça, c'est ce que tu veux bien montrer. Tu es plus qu'un ninja. Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses voir un peu ton côté être humain. Parce que tu n'est pas parfait, loin de là. Et encore heureux...

Il me regarde, hébété. Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire ce genre de tirade mais on va dire que c'est juste pour l'occasion. Et puis, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Je continue sur ma lancée :

-C'est vrai, regardes rien que ces dernières semaines. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais dormi chez quelqu'un d'autre en dehors des missions et que tu n'avais jamais touché un jeu vidéo de ta vie. Je veux dire que si les gens t'évitent c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne voient que l'extérieur. C'est à dire un mec super froid, très très doué et en plus, membre d'une des plus vieilles familles de Konoha. Ça a de quoi refroidir. A vrai dire, avant tout ça, tu me faisais un peu peur aussi. Je t'aurais bien parlé pendant les quelques missions qu'on nous a confié mais tu avais l'air tellement dans ton monde que j'ai même pas pu.

-Donc, si je fais peur, c'est parce que je ne dors pas assez chez les autres? rétorque-t-il, incrédule.

-Et parce que personne ne sais que t'es un super coéquipier à Shinobi Strike...

Il me sourit. Je crois qu'il se fiche un peu de moi. J'essaye de lui sourire à mon tour mais avec mon physique du moment, tout ce que j'arrive à produire c'est un rictus flippant. Il commence à rire et mon regard tombe sur ses ailes. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention mais je remarque qu'elles sont vraiment magnifiques. D'un beau blanc écru, elles sont couvertes de longues plumes. Je les effleure du bout des doigts et les sens se contracter à ce contact.

-Ah, ça chatouille... rigole-t-il

-Alors, comme ça Môssieur Hyuga est chatouilleux des ailes, hein? je fais d'une voix faussement haut perché.

Je me jette sur lui et passe doucement mes mains griffues sur ses ailes, je fais attention à ne pas le blesser. J'essaye en même temps de garder le contrôle parce qu'il a de la force, ce salaud. Il parvient à prendre le dessus – dans tous les sens du terme- et avance ses mains vers mon ventre.

-Ma vengeance va être terrible, ricane-t-il, sardonique.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu un loup rire mais c'est vraiment très étrange comme bruit. A vrai dire, toute la scène est particulièrement bizarre. Mais enfin, ça illustre bien ce que je disais un peu plus tôt : un parfait gamin.

-J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop, fait une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Alors que nous nous remettons brusquement debout, deux personnes sortent de la pénombre. J'arrive à mettre un nom sur la voix en question : Tenten. Elle est accompagnée de Shino et ils ne semblent pas plus surpris que ça de nous voir dans cet état. Ils tentent de s'approcher, je les repousse d'un coup de patte et vais ma placer devant Neji. C'est un pur réflexe, je ne me l'explique même pas.

-Bon, fait Tenten en se relevant difficilement, je vois qu'on a pas à s'en faire au sujet de votre instinct de survie, au moins.

Elle lance un regard à Shino qui a l'air d'approuver. Je ne comprends plus rien. Ils sont au courant pour nous? Ils ont dû nous voir. Ça ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je montre les crocs, hostile, en espérant les faire déguerpir sans dommages. Tenten se met à rire doucement.

-Du calme, on ne vous veut pas de mal... N'est-ce pas Shino?

-En effet, il confirme. Cependant, ça fait plaisir de voir que vos rôles s'imposent aussi naturellement et que vous vous entendez aussi bien.

Neji et moi nous regardons. Ils sont apparemment bien plus informés que nous.

-Bon, vous avez l'air perdus, on va vous expliquer, chantonne Tenten. Nous avons été choisis pour être vos Chevaliers. Mais, discutons de ça ailleurs, d'accord?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens, voici le dernier chapitre en date qui se passe dans un lieu un peu spécial puisque, même si je vous charge de la découvrir par vous-mêmes, il s'agit d'un univers qui m'est propre. A moi, copyrighté, pas touche, tout ça tout ça.

Les personnages que sont Candice, Hildegarde et Valief qui, lui apparaîtra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, sont aussi mes petits n'enfants chéris adorés. Sinon, les personnages et l'univers global de Naruto restent sans concession à maître Kishimoto, grand bien lui en fasse.

Enfin, voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'ambiance du bar est feutrée, mystérieuse. On baigne dans les vapeurs de jasmin et de lilas dès qu'on franchit le seuil de la porte. Les tentures de velours pourpres accrochés au mur assombrissent la salle encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et ce ne sont pas les quelques lanternes flottantes dont la flamme faiblit plus qu'elle n'éclaire qui donnent beaucoup plus de lumière. Nous baignons dans une fumée blanchâtre, semblable à du brouillard.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'endroit aussi étrange. On se croirait passé dans un autre monde. L'établissement est bondé et une dizaine de serveurs glissent gracieusement entre les tables, leur plateau à la main. Pourtant, tout est silencieux, on entend pas un mot, pas d'autre son que quelques respirations saccadées. Tenten et Shino, assis face à Neji et moi, semblent connaître ce drôle de bar par cœur et ont l'air d'y être très à l'aise, ce qui ne m'étonne pas tant que ça de la part de Shino.

-C'est le Café des Secrets, explique Tenten devant notre mutisme. Tout ce qui est dit ici restera ici. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous puissions trouver, seuls nous avons la clef à Konoha.

Je regarde aux alentours. Si les serveurs sont les seuls autres à avoir accès à cet endroit, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait tant d'autres clients? Je me demande d'ailleurs quel genre de personnes vient ici. Il faut vraiment en avoir besoin, j'imagine. A travers la brume parfumée, je distingue quelques visages. Des gens étranges à côté des quels notre banalité à l'air de faire tache. Je suis certain que si Neji ou moi nous transformions dans la minute, personne ne s'en étonnerai et ils continueraient de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont tous l'ais dans un autre monde, comme si rien ne comptait plus à leurs yeux que cette conversation, que les gens autour de leur table. Soudain, surgit de nulle part une serveuse avec, sur son plateau, quatre tasses de thé fumant. Elle porte un grand habit mauve et un masque vénitien décoré de plumes et des pierres de cette même couleur. Elle pose les tasses et s'éloigne, sans souffler un seul mot.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit ordinaire, n'est-ce pas? devine Neji en regardant autour de lui

-Eh bien, hésite Tenten, je ne sais pas si Candice apprécierait que je vous en parle mais disons qu'on est plus vraiment à Konoha. Ni même dans le monde des shinobis. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe pour l'instant.

C'est vrai qu'en entrant ici, j'ai tellement été absorbé par l'atmosphère que j'en ai complètement oublié ce pourquoi on était là. Neji n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus rassuré. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et entrelace nos doigts entre eux. Je sais bien qu'il fait ça sans arrière pensée, je le fais aussi quand je m'ennuie ou que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir mais là, ça me mets mal à l'aise. Pas parce que, cette fois, il y a des gens qui peuvent nous voir mais seulement parce que je sens que notre relation change, devient moins innocente, moins évidente. Je viens de comprendre ce que ce simple geste impliquait. Ou alors, c'est juste moi qui change. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui n'est plus le même à mes yeux. Mais je devrais peut-être arrêter de penser à ça puisque c'est comme si je le lui hurlait à l'oreille.

-Je vois que vous en êtes déjà loin, commente Tenten. Dire que ça ne fait qu'à peine un mois et demi...

-Ah mais non, pas du tout! nous écrions-nous. C'est pas ce que vous croyez, vraiment! On vous jure!

Elle échange un regard amusé avec Shino.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, fait Shino de sa voix morne. Elle parlait du Lien Éternel.

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs. J'ai lu quelque chose à propos de ça dans le livre de Shisui. Le Lien Eternel est la façon de désigner la relation entre le Loup et l'Oiseau. Ce n'est apparemment pas dû à un effet de la malédiction. C'est juste parce que, vu la relation que sont obligés d'entretenir les deux élus, ils sont souvent prédisposés naturellement à être attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ce qui est drôlement flippant, quand on y pense. Mais, bref. Tout ça ne nous renseigne pas sur cette histoire de Chevaliers. Je n'ai encore qu'à moitié confiance en ces deux-là. Et l'image de Shino vêtu d'une armure médiévale, lance à la main est déjà suffisamment perturbante telle quelle, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à s'expliquer... assure Neji

-Mais arrête de... je commence.

-Ça se lit sur ta figure, en fait. On a l'impression que tu te mets en mode « pause » quand tu réfléchis. Enfin bref, si on pouvait avoir des explications...

-Bien, dit Tenten en se calant dans la banquette. Par où commencer? J'imagine que vous voulez tout d'abord savoir qui nous sommes dans toute cette histoire. Comme vous, nous avons été choisi à la naissance pour être vos chevaliers. Rien à voir, évidemment, avec des histoires de demoiselles en détresse et tout ça. Nous devons vous mener à l'une ou l'autre de vos missions.

-Et bien sûr, tu vas nous faire croire que nos deux coéquipiers sont justement des gens en rapport avec la malédiction, ironise Neji. Comme par hasard, un coup du sort, il faut croire...

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on avait été placés dans les mêmes équipes par le plus grand des hasards, réplique Tenten. D'ailleurs, pourquoi crois-tu qu'Hinata, ta cousine, je le rappelle, fait partie de l'équipe 8? A ton avis?

Pour qu'on puisse se connaître, je répond mentalement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que, sans Hinata, nous ne nous serions jamais adressé la parole, ni même un regard. Sans elle, il serait mort dans cette bulle. Et on ne serait pas là, en ce moment.

-Enfin bref, continue Tenten. Vous avez peut-être eu connaissance de ce que vous devez faire... Pour les Kurohakai...

-Reformer la dynastie ou la séparer encore... récite Neji à voix basse.

-Exactement. Sauf que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix dans votre cas. Je veux dire, pour reformer une famille, y a pas trente-six solutions. Et ça m'étonnerais que vous puissiez donner un héritier. Je ne vous empêche pas d'essayer, bien au contraire mais ça ne marchera pas, je pense...

Je me tourne vers Neji et le vois passer du beige pâle au rouge écrevisse. Tenten a l'air particulièrement amusée de la situation et nous fixe tour à tour. Mon rêve d'il y a quelques heures me revient en tête. Je sens à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma bouche et celle de ses mains sur mes hanches. Non, Kiba, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un fichu rêve sans aucun sens. Tu n'es pas du tout en train de penser à Neji Hyuga dans une position suggestive!

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de chasser ces pensées. Manquerait plus qu'elles soient interceptées.

-Bref, poursuit Shino qui trouve sans doute que tout ceci a trop duré. Vous n'avez pas le choix, Tenten vous l'a fait comprendre. Vous devez donc perdre vos pouvoirs, si vous voulez que tout revienne à la normale.

Perdre nos pouvoirs? Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Mais s'il le dit, c'est qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre à parler pour ne rien dire. Ce n'est même pas le genre à beaucoup parler, de toute façon. Et puis, on a pas vraiment le choix. Dans l'état actuel des choses, on ne peut pas donner d'héritier aux Kurohakai et je crois qu'il est hors de question que l'un de nous change de sexe. Remarque, je me demande comment je serais en fille. Je ressemblerais sans doute à ma sœur, avec de longs cheveux lisses et une poitrine énorme. Non, je ne pourrais jamais trimbaler des trucs pareils. Mais bref, finies les digressions. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés et à l'air fatigué s'est approchée de notre table. Elle n'est pas masquée comme les autres serveurs, pourtant, elle dégage la même aura déroutante.

-Bonjour, nous salue-t-elle. Cet endroit est à votre goût, j'ose l'espérer. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions eu personne du monde des shinobis à nous fréquenter. Vous êtes pourtant des gens charmants.

-Bonjour, Candice, répond Tenten sur le même ton. Voici les deux élus, Neji et Kiba.

-Oh, deux garçons? Voilà qui est rare.

-J'imagine que tu n'est pas là uniquement pour nous saluer, suppose Shino.

-Ha ha, toujours aussi perspicace, jeune homme. Non, en effet. L'Orateur a parlé de vous tout à l'heure. Il faut que je vous dise que c'est arrivé, l'un d'entre eux a été vu. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus.

J'écoute attentivement leur conversation sans en comprendre un traître mot. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui aurait vu ou entendu quelque chose et qu'on se demande s'il faut vraiment lui faire confiance. Mais j'avoue ne pas bien saisir ce qu'il a à voir avec nous. Candice replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourne vers Neji et moi.

-Bien, vous deux... Vous aller sans doute avoir des ennuis, vous savez. Enfin, je ne suis pas une experte en la matière mais je me souviens bien ce que Shisui m'avait dit à l'époque. J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous en sortirez sans encombre.

Pardon? Elle a parlé à mon grand-oncle « à l'époque ». Si on suppose que son pouvoir c'est déclaré un peu avant qu'il écrive son journal, il avait une quinzaine d'années. Seize ans, pour être précis. Et d'après les archives du village, il est mort l'année même, ce qui fait soixante dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de trente ans. Quel âge elle peut bien avoir?

-J'imagine que le temps n'a pas vraiment cours, ici, constate Neji. Ça ne serait pas étonnant.

C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas la seule chose bizarre qu'on ait vu. Et puis, qu'importe, après tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment vital bien que ça soit intrigant.

-En voilà un autre qui ne manque pas d'esprit, s'esclaffe Candice. En effet, voilà cinq cent quatre-vingt deux ans, deux mois, seize jours et trois heures qu'aucune seconde ne s'est plus écoulée. Si on se réfère à votre temps, bien sûr.

Eh bien, comme si on avait besoin de ça, en plus. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez bizarre. Il faut qu'en plus, on se retrouve dans un endroit hors du temps. Il y a vraiment des moments où le destin doit s'ennuyer pour créer des trucs pareils.

-Je peux vous dépêcher un de mes employés si vous voulez... Hildegarde!

Une seconde plus tard, apparaît la serveuse à la robe violette. Elle se démasque, je sens la main de Neji se crisper, ce qui me rappelle soudain qu'elle est là, sur la mienne. Je lève les yeux sur la fille qui elle n'en a pas. Là où devrait se trouver ses yeux, il n'y a que de la peau pâle et parcourue de vaisseaux bleuâtres.

-Hidegarde est une personne de confiance. Elle pourra faire le relais entre ici et le village. J'ai cru entendre que vous projetiez de perdre vos pouvoirs. Elle pourra aussi vous accompagner. C'est une bonne combattante et elle est très douée pour à peu près tout.

-Je crois que ça ira, refuse poliment Tenten. Par contre, il nous serait précieux d'avoir de l'aide de la part de l'Orateur. Voire de Valief, s'il est d'accord.

-Valief est injoignable pour le moment. Il a encore disparu. Mais vous pourrez bien sûr bénéficier de l'assistance de l'Orateur.

Je crois que, plus ça va, moins je comprends leur conversation. Soit on a atterri dans la quatrième dimension, soit j'ai du souci à me faire pour ma santé mentale. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Sinon, je sens que je vais devenir fou.

-Bon, c'était très aimable à toi de nous recevoir, l'interrompt Shino, mais je crois que nous allons prendre congé. Il faut qu'on achève les préparatifs pour leur départ et il semble que cet endroit soit plutôt effrayant quand on y vient pour la première fois.

-Oui, ça décourage les indécis.

Une minute, vers où vont-ils nous faire partir? J'aimerais quand même qu'on nous consulte avant de prendre ce genre de décision. Même si c'est évident qu'on a pas le choix, ça serait quand même bien qu'on ait des explications. Ou au moins, l'esquisse d'un truc compréhensible qui pourrait se passer. Mais apparemment, c'est trop demander.

-Vous aller dormir chez moi ce soir, ordonne Tenten en se levant. C'est plus prudent. Les ANBU ont déjà dû être mis sûr votre trace. J'imagine que si c'est arrivée aux oreilles de Tsunade, ça ne va pas lui plaire de voir son pouvoir menacé...

-Ça ne devrait pas renforcer les soupçons, se demande Neji, au lieu de les dissiper?

-Ne t'en fais pas, rassure Tenten. On a tout prévu. Officiellement, vous êtes chez vos... comment dire... fréquentations respectives...

Elle termine sa phrase sur un regard appuyé à Neji. Pourquoi elle n'a pas dit « vos petites amies »? C'est exactement la même chose et il n'y a rien de gênant là dedans. A moins, évidemment, que l'un d'entre nous ne puisse pas en avoir...Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Neji soit...? Je chasse cette idée de ma tête. De toute façon, quand bien même il le serait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Je le sais. Ça voudrait dire que, tous les deux, que nous pourrions être encore plus proches. Ça voudrait dire que mon rêve pourrait avoir un sens, pourrait devenir réalité. Il me revient encore en tête, il est toujours là, comme une obsession. Je me sens rougir. Je ferais mieux de chasser toutes ces idées de mon esprit. Pour l'instant, la situation est encore trop compliquée pour en rajouter.

Tenten habite dans un petit appartement près du centre du village. Elle a emménagé là l'année dernière, j'étais venu pour l'aider à s'installer. L'endroit n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis. Des cartons qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir trônent fièrement devant un petit clic-clac. Il semble qu'ils lui servent de table basse. C'est plutôt typique des ninjas, jamais vraiment là pendant longtemps.

-Je vais sortir des couvertures, vous n'aurez qu'a dormir sur le canapé, indique-t-elle en disparaissant dans une autre pièce. Shino va s'occuper de tout rassembler pour demain. Vous devrez partir à la première heure, on vous donnera les instructions à ce moment-là.

Et voilà, on nous laisse encore dans le flou. Depuis le salon, on entend Tenten s'énerver contre la porte de sa penderie. Je lui demande la permission de me servir dans son frigo, elle accepte. J'attrape deux canettes de bière, ouvre la première et vais tendre l'autre à Neji, accoudé à la fenêtre.

-T'es mineur, je te signale, proteste Neji. Tenten et moi aussi alors pose ça.

-C'est pas de ma faute si elle en achète, je plaisante en buvant une gorgée. Allez, lâche-toi, c'est pas le truc le plus grave qu'on aura fait aujourd'hui. Notre naissance est déjà un crime, autant en profiter.

-Si tu le dis... soupire-t-il en ouvrant sa canette. A notre naissance alors.

Il boit un peu, fait une grimace et pose la canette sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit tombe et les rues s'assombrissent. Demain, ce ne sera sans doute plus qu'un souvenir. On sera parti pour je-ne-sais-où et pour je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps. Et quand on reviendra, si on revient, tout aura bien changé.

-On reviendra vivants, j'en suis sûr... Encore plus vivants qu'aujourd'hui. Et puis, rien n'aura changé.

Il se tourne vers moi, en attente d'une approbation. Nos regards se croisent et une alchimie se crée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi rime ma vie depuis quelques temps. Je me rends soudain compte à quel point nos visages sont proches et se rapprochent encore. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser, là, dans l'instant? J'aimerais vraiment me dire que non. Pourtant, je ne fais rien quand sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je ferme simplement les yeux. C'est ce que j'attendais, je crois. Un moment de répit comme celui-ci, complètement ailleurs, dans un autre temps. Le temps... Il s'est arrêté d'un coup, rien ne bouge, pas même les aiguilles du cadran. Je sens ses lèvres tout près des miennes.

-Eh, je sais bien que c'est chez moi ici, vocifère une voix derrière nous, mais vous pourriez quand même m'aider, non?

Nous nous redressons d'un seul coup, nous rendons compte de la situation. Tenten reste un instant immobile, les bras chargés de couvertures et d'oreillers. Nous nous précipitons pour l'aider, comme si de rien n'était. J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas vu. Enfin, ça pourrait être le cas que ça ne changerait rien, ce qui est fait est fait. Enfin, presque fait serait plutôt le terme.

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures. J'essaie de me caler comme je peux sur le canapé. C'est incroyable à quel point ce truc peut être dur! Je repense à tout à l'heure, près de la fenêtre. Après ça, la soirée s'est déroulée normalement, on a fait semblant de ne rien savoir. On a fait semblant d'ignorer ce qui est arrivé. Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier. C'était si proche. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas envie mais, en même temps, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je préfère encore ne pas avoir tissé de lien trop solide avant. C'est égoïste mais je préfère ça. J'aurais préféré ça. Je ne peux plus que me rendre à l'évidence : je l'aime. Peut-être que c'est minime, que ce n'est rien du tout comparé à l'amour que se portent certains. Rien comparé à ce qu'Hinata ressent pour Naruto. Pourtant, je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle parle de lui.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excuse soudain Neji. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Je me tourne brusquement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était toujours éveillé. Et s'il avait entendu tout ce à quoi je viens de réfléchir?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'entends rien. J'ai bien intercepté quelques signes de pensées mais rien de très clair. Encore une fois désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Tu rigoles, je m'esclaffe. La moitié de Konoha aurait tué pour être à ma place.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle...

Je le vois pourtant sourire à la faible lumière des lampadaires dehors. Il se tourne, s'enroule dans la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement autour de lui. J'essaye de la tirer vers moi, il résiste et nous commençons à nous battre comme des idiots à grands coups d'oreillers. Ce n'est que quand Tenten nous hurle que « bon sang, c'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, y en a qui veulent dormir ici » et autres joyeusetés que nous nous arrêtons, épuisés.

-Bonne nuit, me souhaite-t-il. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain.

Oui, on en surement besoin. Je sens sa main toute proche de la mienne. J'hésite un instant et vais frôler ses doigts. Il referme sa paume sur la mienne. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de dormir pour être en forme. Son contact me suffit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hop, le chapitre six avec un peu de retard. Merci à Karinila de m'avoir grassement rappelée à l'ordre.

Donc, les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'envisage un kidnapping sauvage de Neji et Kiba. Par contre, Valief est ma propriété exclusive =D

Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard !

* * *

Le soleil ne s'est même pas levé quand Tenten nous réveille. Dehors les lampadaires sont encore allumés. Neji, recroquevillé près de moi, se réveille difficilement. Nous n'avons pas une seule seconde de répit. En à peine vingt minutes, nous sommes prêts à partir. Assis sur le bord du canapé, attendant Shino qui doit nous aider à nous enfuir, je contemple Neji. Allongé, il contemple le plafond, pensif. Il veut se donner un air assuré mais je sens bien qu'il est nerveux. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas à notre place? On va nous envoyer vers une destination inconnue, nos anciens alliés du village sont à notre poursuite et puis, il y a eu ce baiser... Je soupire et prends mon front entre mes mains. Cette situation est plus compliquée que je ne pensais. En découvrant mes pouvoirs, j'ai été plutôt heureux. Toutes ces perspectives que ça m'ouvrait, j'aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de puissant. Il y a eu Neji aussi. Et toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que l'histoire se termine. J'aimerais qu'elle soit toujours là, cette présence si rassurante du Loup en moi. Mais, après tout, il n'y a aucune raison que je perde ça après le voyage. Même si j'aurai perdu mes pouvoirs, j'aurai toujours les souvenirs. C'est déjà ça.

Nous attendons encore une dizaine de minutes et Shino arrive brusquement, essoufflé, deux sacs de voyage sur les épaules. Tenten se lève, va l'aider à se débarrasser de son fardeau. Shino, lui souffle quelques mots dans les quels je crois comprendre qu'un changement de plan a été effectué. Il se dirige vers la pile de carton faisant office de table basse et déploie sous nos yeux une grande carte du monde des shinobis.

-Voilà où vous devrez aller, nous indique-t-il sans même un bonjour. C'est assez loin mais vous pourrez y être dans trois jours avec de la chance.

Je consulte la carte. Un chemin y est tracé, reliant au feutre rouge le village de Konoha à un point au nord du Pays des Rizières. Il doit y avoir une centaine de kilomètres entre les deux, à peu près autant que pour rallier Suna. On devrait en avoir en effet pour trois jours, voire moins.

-Voilà, explique Tenten en nous rejoignant, vous devrez retrouver Zenbari, la jumelle de Yubari, que vous avez déjà dû voir. Elle est au courant de votre venue. Elle habite une petite île au large de la mer du pays des Rizières.

Je repense à cette vieille sorcière de Yubari. Celle qui nous a doté de nos pouvoirs, la cause de nos malheurs. L'image de Neji me revient en tête et je me dis que, finalement, elle n'a pas fait que du mal. Même si elle ne prévoyait sans doute pas ça. Elle nous a été plutôt bénéfique. Enfin, si on ne se place pas du côté « fugitifs », c'est vraiment le rêve. Tenten et Shino ne doivent pas beaucoup s'amuser non plus mais, à part ça, la vie suit son cours. Shikamaru continue de dormir sur son toit après avoir longuement observé les nuages, Chojî mange toujours plus, Lee ne quitte pas son éternelle combinaison verte. Même chez moi, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ma mère et ma sœur font semblant de rien, Akamaru joue avec moi quand je rentre, toujours aussi agacé par sa fracture. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse venir avec nous.

-Bien, on va y aller, annonce Shino en nous tendant chacun un sac de voyage qui doit au moins peser une tonne. Il ne faut pas traîner.

Nous sortons dans la nuit noire. Le mois de décembre qui vient de commencer a amené avec lui quelques centimètres de neige dans laquelle nos chaussures s'enfoncent. Nous progressons doucement, prenant garde à ne croiser personne. Loin de prendre la direction de la sortie du village, nous bifurquons à un coin de rue et nous retrouvons à circuler dans des ruelles si sombres que même avec ma nyctalopie, j'ai du mal à me diriger. Nous zigzaguons dans les innombrables chemins de traverse de Konoha.

-Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça? je demande, impatient. On ne devrait pas plutôt aller vers les portes du village?

-Oui, rétorque Tenten. Comme ça, les gardes vous verront, vous serez capturés, tués et tous nos problèmes seront résolus.

-Tués? je répète, abasourdi. Ils n'iraient pas jusque là...

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi? s'énerve-t-elle. Votre simple existence menace le pouvoir du Hokage. Qui, en plus, est une descendante des Senju, le clan qui a pris le pouvoir après la disparition des Kurohakai. C'est considéré comme de la haute trahison.

-Mais on ne veut pas prendre le pouvoir, c'est stupide...

-Si tu crois qu'ils s'en soucient, tu t'enfonces le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. La coutume veut que vous essayiez de prendre le pouvoir, c'est tout ce qu'ils savent. Comment tu crois qu'est morte la dernière représentante de l'Oiseau? En tentant de rétablir la dynastie. Ils l'ont tué en même temps que l'enfant qu'elle allait mettre au monde.

Son ton sec met fin à la conversation. Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'elle est morte, Koyomi. Si ça devait arriver à Neji, s'il devait être assassiné au nom de la sécurité du village, est-ce que je serais capable de le supporter? Nous arrivons au milieu d'une petite place entourée de maisons. C'est un endroit où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui me semble être la plus ancienne des constructions. Une toute petite maison de plain pied, comportant simplement une porte et une fenêtre. Tenten et Shino y entrent sans même prendre le temps de frapper, nous les suivons. Même s'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir âme qui vive ici, je sens une présence dérangeante.

-Je ne comprends pas... Candice devrait être là, pourtant. A moins qu'elle ait envoyé Hildegarde.

Candice, c'est la patronne de ce café bizarre, non? Et Hildegarde, sa serveuse sans yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire là dedans? Elles ne sont quand même pas impliquées?

-Il semblerait bien que si, me répond Neji en étouffant un bâillement. De toute façon, tu as bien suivi leur conversation avec Tenten l'autre jour. Elles sont au courant de tout. Et elles ont l'air décidée à nous apporter leur aide.

-Candice nous a dit qu'il y avait surement un passage pour sortir du village sans passer par les grandes portes. D'après elle, aucun lieu qu'elle n'a visité ne manquait de ce genre de passages secrets. Elle nous a dit de venir ici et qu'elle ferait en sorte que quelqu'un puisse nous guider. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Un grand bruit se fait entendre et, dans un nuage de poussière, un silhouette apparaît près de nous. Par réflexe, je transforme mon bras et le dirige vers l'inconnu. Il l'esquive à une vitesse hallucinante et va se poster devant nous. Il s'incline légèrement.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fait-il en roulant horriblement les r. Suivez-moi, vous devez faire vite.

Il tourne les talons et descends un escalier menant sans doute au sous-sol. Pendant que nous le suivons, il engage la conversation avec Tenten. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à les écouter mais je le fais d'une oreille distraite. Il s'appelle Valief et, si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est lui qui a trouvé cet endroit. Comment pourrait-il avoir fait s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au village auparavant?

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il fait partie des types bizarres de ce café, tente Neji devant moi. J'ai entendu Tenten le mentionner, l'autre fois. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas chercher.

Je crois bien aussi. Nous arrivons dans une cave encore plus sombre et poussiéreuse que le rez-de-chaussée. Le garçon devant nous soulève une trappe, qui cachait un chemin souterrain. Lui, Tenten et Shino restent à l'entrée et nous invitent à passer devant.

-Vous ne venez pas? je demande alors qu'ils nous regardent partir sans bouger.

-Non, on ne peut pas continuer après ça, répond Shino que ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter plus que ça. On doit vous couvrir à partir du village. Et puis, vous vous débrouillerez bien seuls. Quand vous sortirez d'ici, prenez vers le nord en direction d'Oto.

Je regarde Tenten qui hoche la tête pour l'approuver. Après un bref au revoir, la trappe se referme sur nous. Nous sommes dans le noir presque complet. Heureusement que nous pouvons compter sur le Byakugan.

-La sortie est à environ cent cinquante mètres. Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention aux sentinelles en sortant.

Nous progressons difficilement. Le passage est humide et le sol boueux et froid. J'ai de la terre plein mes chaussures. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu voir Akamaru avant de partir. Mais nous serons revenus très bientôt. Dans une semaine nous serons là et rien n'aura changé. Tout sera exactement pareil. Nous aurons juste perdu nos facultés mais nous serons les mêmes. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère de toutes mes forces.

La lumière dehors est peut-être faible mais elle nous aveugle quand nous sortons à la lumière de l'aube. J'ignore toujours quelle heure il peut bien être. Je regarde aux alentours, nous sommes au pied des murailles du village. Au dessus, une sentinelle guette. Nous faisons attention à ne pas être vus et nous éloignons rapidement.

Tout en courant toujours plus vite vers le nord, je vois le soleil se lever et suivre notre parcours. Il me semble entendre un air de musique dans ma tête. Un morceau lent mais qui appelle à la course. Un peu comme ce moment un peu vague. Neji est quelques mètres devant moi, il file à toute allure, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une heure et demie, nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas couru autant en si peu de temps. En fait, ça remonte à la mission de sauvetage de Sasuké, il y a quatre ans. Cet endroit me rappelle d'ailleurs quelque chose. Un souvenir un peu flou qui doit remonter à peu près à cette époque.

-On ne serait pas déjà passés par là?

Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas écouté. Alors qu'il s'était assis sur une racine découverte, il se lève et traverse la clairière en silence. Il s'arrête devant une pointe couverte de mousses et de lichen qui dépasse de quelques centimètres du sol. Il l'effleure, essaye de la déterrer et abandonne. Il relève la tête et va se diriger vers un arbre. Un énorme trou est percé dans son tronc. Il arrête et passe ses doigts dans les creux de l'écorce. Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal. Je regarde tout autour, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Je vois de nombreux arbres abimés, il y en a même un avec une perforation de la taille d'un homme sur le tronc de l'un d'eux. On a dû combattre ici.

Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe. J'avais vu le lieu avec un peu plus de hauteur cette fois-là. Je me souviens de l'avoir laissé, juste là où je me trouve maintenant. Il nous avait dit de partir et nous l'avons écouté. Je sais bien que nous n'avions pas le choix mais je m'en veux de l'avoir abandonné. Il est presque mort ici et je ne l'avais même pas prévu. Je reporte mon regard sur lui, son dos est agité de tremblements et deux pointes tentent de s'échapper du carcan de sa veste. Il ne parvient plus à maitriser sa transformation, ça m'est arrivé aussi.

Je m'approche de lui, je vais l'enlacer. Je sens ses ailes se débattre pour pouvoir grandir en toute liberté. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Toujours sans dire un mot.

-C'était ici? Je lui demande en connaissant déjà la réponse. C'est là que tu as combattu contre lui.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et puis, Sasuké aurait réussi à s'enfuir, si je ne l'avais pas fait.

-Je sais bien, ça. Mais tu aurais vu dans quel état tu est revenu. On a tous eu tellement peur. Shikamaru s'en voulait à mort, si tu savais.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas revenir, tu sais. Il me tenait là, près à m'envoyer une nouvelle flèche et je m'étais résigné, j'avais fait ce que j'avais promis, il était ralenti. Et quand j'ai senti la douleur de l'impact, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à vous tous. J'ai pensé à toi et je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas à ressentir ça. Sans toi, je serais mort ici, tu sais.

Le silence tombe à nouveau. Je sens son souffle tiède dans mon cou. Il ne pleure pas, il se contente de rester là. Si ça, ça ne ressemblait pas à une déclaration d'amour, je me demande bien ce qui y ressemble. Ses ailes percent enfin sa tunique et viennent m'entourer délicatement. Je me rends compte à quel point elles sont démesurées. Je sens un peu coupable aussi. Tout le temps que j'ai passé à combattre Sakon, je ne pensait qu'à sauver Akamaru. Pendant ce temps, Neji se vidait de son sang pour avoir voulu m'épargner ses souffrances. Même si je ne pouvais pas savoir à ce moment-là, je me sens quand même un peu idiot. Et je ne me suis douté de rien tout ce temps.

Je me demande combien de temps nous pourrions passer comme ça. Nous sommes tous les deux entourés de ses ailes, dans une sorte de chrysalide. Je m'amuse à imaginer que, quand nous sortirons, le monde aura changé, nous serons dans un autre monde. Je dessine un monde peuplé de gens comme Candice ou Valief. Même s'ils sont étranges, on s'y attache vite. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, même plus un souffle.

Ça me rappelle la soirée d'hier. Je revois parfaitement la scène qui se déroulait derrière la fenêtre. J'ai envie de retourner à Konoha, de retrouver Akamaru et tous les autres.

-Tu n'as rien entendu? me demande Neji en se relevant brusquement.

Je me concentre. Un peu malgré moi, mes oreilles se transforment, mon ouïe devient plus fine. J'entends des voix à quelques mètres. Plusieurs personnes sont rassemblées, le ton monte, elles sont hostiles. On ferait mieux d'éviter cet endroit. Neji serre ma veste dans son poing, écarte ses ailes pour pouvoir passer et m'entraîne dans la direction des voix.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe.

-Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi? je m'exclame. Et si c'était les ANBU?

-Nos forces spéciales ne font pas autant de raffut...

Nous avançons encore quelques mètres, slalomant entre les arbres. En poussant une branche, j'aperçois un groupe de personnes est groupé autour d'une autre. Ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement bienveillants.

-Allez, dit nous où tu les caches! fait l'un en prenant sa victime par le col. Il t'arrivera pas de mal mais on a besoin de ces trucs, tu piges?

-Vous les aurez pas, répond le gamin. Pas la peine d'insister.

-Bon, bah, tu diras pas que t'as pas cherché quand t'arrivera au paradis.

Je vois un des assaillants lever le poing et Neji fond sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il repousse avec grâce, d'un seul geste de la main, deux types qui doivent faire au moins trois fois son poids. Puis, il se place avec grâce devant le garçon qui tombe à terre, les larmes aux yeux. Il a l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voit. En même temps, voir un ange vous sauver la mise alors que vous êtes sur le point de vous faire tabasser, ça peut paraître étrange. Voire miraculeux. A voir sa tête, il penche surtout vers le miraculeux. Un autre homme surgit derrière Neji. Le temps que je sorte de ma cachette, à demi transformé, il l'a envoyé à plusieurs mètres de là. Évidemment. Les derniers fuient, emportant avec eux celui qui semble être leur chef. Le garçon nous fixe, le regard brillant. Il se précipite vers nous. Génial, comme si on avait besoin de ça, en plus.

-Merci, nous fait-il en s'inclinant poliment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Comment puis-je vous remercier?

Eh bien, poli le gamin. Je regarde Neji, nous nous concertons discrètement. A vrai dire, s'il pouvait nous trouver un moyen de locomotion jusqu'à au moins le pays des Rizières, on pourrait arriver bien plus vite.

-Tu saurais s'il y a quelqu'un qui va vers le Nord? lui demande Neji en posant sa main sur son épaule. On doit se rendre à la mer des Rizières le plus tôt possible.

-Bien sûr, s'écrie le gosse ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter, je suis celui qui vous faut. Je me présente, je suis Nigel, je fais partie d'un groupe de livreurs escortes.

Les livreurs escortes qui emmènent les objets de grande valeur dans les pays comme Suna ou Iwa, il veut dire? Ce gamin? Remarque, c'est pas idiot, qui le soupçonnerai de transporter des diamants ou des documents secrets... Tout joyeux, il nous tire par la manche et nous guide vers un grand bâtiment dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Je n'avais jamais eu connaissance d'un lieu pareil ici. Mais je ne vais pas souvent dans cette partie des bois, donc ce n'est pas étonnant. La base n'est pas très grande mais il y a l'air d'avoir du monde à s'agiter là dedans.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'amener d'inconnus, normalement mais vu que vous m'avez sauvé et qu'en plus, vous êtes des ninjas, je pense que ça devrait passer.

Les gens ici sont majoritairement des enfants ou de jeunes adolescents. Je n'avais jamais vu de livreurs escortes mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se montrer c'est évident. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens plus âgés que nous. Ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils ne voyaient jamais de personnes dépassant un mètre cinquante. Ou ce sont peut-être les ailes de Neji qui commencent doucement à se résorber qui les intriguent.

Nous sommes installés dans une petite chambre munie de deux lits superposés. Nigel nous a dit que tous les jours, des convois partent en direction d'Iwa, et passent par la mer des Rizières. Il viendra nous réveiller demain à l'aube. En attendant, nous pouvons nous promener où nous voulons. Neji tombe endormi sur son lit avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Il a gaspillé beaucoup d'énergie pour une seule matinée. Je m'assois sur le sol à côté de lui et je le regarde dormir. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, il ne se réveille pas. J'ai soudain peur de tout oublier quand on sera arrivés à destination. Peut-être que cette femme nous tuera. Peut-être qu'elle nous fera tout oublier.

Neji tremble un peu, entrouvre les yeux.

-T'as les mains froides... susurre-t-il.

-Désolé, je me faisais du souci.

-Mhh... Pas la peine, ça ira. Tout ira bien...

J'espère bien que ça ira mais je n'en suis plus si sûr, finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon, encore une fois du retard, il faut vraiment que je pense à noter un pense-bête quelque part ^^'.

Voici donc le chapitre de la semaine avec un jour de retard.

La fin approche à grand pas, ça fait bizarre de se le dire.

* * *

Je me réveille soudainement après des rêves agités. Autour de moi, une chambre aux murs jaune pâle, il fait un peu trop chaud. Je mets plusieurs secondes à me souvenir de l'endroit où je suis. Le repaire des livreurs escortes. Il commence à faire nuit dehors. Je regarde la pendule accrochée en face de moi, il est bientôt sept heures du soir. J'ai passé la journée à dormir. Je cherche autour de moi, Neji n'est plus dans la chambre. Je me lève rapidement, enfile ma veste.

Avant que j'ai pu franchir la porte, Nigel entre dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est bon, c'est arrangé! s'exclame-t-il alors que j'évite la porte qu'il a ouvert à la volée. Vous partirez dès six heures demain avec un des compagnons.

Il s'arrête, remonte ses lunettes rondes et me dévisage un long moment.

-Ton ami n'est pas ici?

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non. J'avais espéré qu'il était parti se promener dans les couloirs et qu'on l'aurait peut-être aperçu mais d'après Nigel, personne ne sait où il a bien pu passer. Je commence à prendre peur. Il lui arrive parfois de disparaître une heures ou deux au village, après tout c'est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, mais jamais sans que personne ne sache où il est allé. Nigel m'invite à aller manger quelque chose en attendant Neji, qui, selon lui, ne va surement pas tarder.

Leur salle à manger est immense, remplie d'enfants qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir tous beaucoup plus de treize ans. Je m'assois en face de Nigel, un plateau entre les mains. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim, je m'inquiète trop pour ça. Tout en émiettant nerveusement un morceau de pain, je regarde autour de moi.

-Il n'y a aucun adulte ici? je demande, perplexe.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans, tu sais... me rétorque-t-il en vidant d'un trait une tasse de thé. Et je suis un des plus jeunes ici.

Je baisse la tête sur mon plateau, contemple les miettes éparpillées ça et là. Ce n'est pas étonnant, qui laisserait des enfants se charger de ça? Ils ont dû être engagés pour leur physique. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment. Il faut que je retrouve Neji, je ne me sens pas rassuré de le savoir absent, surtout quand on sait que des troupes ont sûrement été lancées à nos trousses. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Koyomi, son ancêtre.

Je me lève précipitamment, sous le regard éberlué de tous les autres et quitte la salle à manger. Dehors, il fait déjà noir mais je peux compter sur ma vision nocturne et mon odorat. Je sens la présence de Neji à quelques mètres de là. Je suis rassuré, il ne s'est pas enfui. C'est ce que je craignais le plus, le fait de se transformer aurait pu le rendre instable, d'après Shisui. Mais s'il est dans les parages, ça va. Je le cherche aux alentours du bâtiment et finit par le trouver près d'une remise. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se tient debout devant un arbre sans feuilles. Il a l'air épuisé et sursaute quand il m'entend s'approcher de lui.

-Oh, tu es là, finalement... murmure-t-il en vacillant.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi, chancelle et trébuche. Je le rattrape de justesse et il se redresse, fait semblant de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je suis fatigué, Kiba, me fait-il en s'éloignant. Je suis juste fatigué.

Je sais bien ce qu'il veut dire quand il me dit qu'il est fatigué : il a encore eu une vision. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu mais elles le mettent à chaque fois dans un état pas possible. Elles l'empêchent de dormir ou même de réfléchir correctement pendant un petit moment. Je m'étais dit que ça s'estomperait au fur et à mesure qu'il en prendrait l'habitude mais il semble que je me soit trompé. Après avoir fait quelques pas sur le sol gelé, il fait volte-face, plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Tenten et Shino, répond-il simplement. Je les ai vus tous les deux.

Vu le ton sur lequel il a prononcé ces dernières phrases, je suis en droit de penser qu'il ne leur arrive rien de bon. Et s'il avait été repérés par les ANBU?

-Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça...

Il s'approche encore de moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa tête est lourde, il semble incroyablement épuisé. Je le sens s'endormir doucement et le secoue un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'en sais rien, articule-t-il. Une équipe d'ANBU se sont présentés chez Tenten après qu'elle et les deux autres soient entrés et ils ont capturés les trois. Mais je crois que Valief a pu s'enfuir. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Kiba... Il faut qu'on se dépêche...

Il faut surtout qu'il se repose. Depuis ce matin, il s'est transformé après s'être levé aux aurores et il a eu une vision épuisante. Alors avant toute chose, il lui faut du repos. On ne pourra pas avancer sinon. Et puis, je me fais du souci pour sa santé. Il ne dort pratiquement plus. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, il frissonne un peu.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je vais bien...

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien. Combien de temps à tu dormi sur ces trois derniers jours?

-Oh, grogne-t-il, je ne sais pas. Neuf heures, dix heures, quelque chose comme ça.

-Très bien, alors on ne partira pas avant que tu ai dormi un minimum, j'ordonne, sévère.

Ça ne me plait pas de faire ça mais j'ai peur qu'il me tombe à nouveau dans les bras si je ne le fais pas. Il fait la moue, se serre un peu plus contre moi. J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu trop vite à mon goût et, placé comme il est, il va forcément l'entendre.

-C'est apaisant, tu sais... Le bruit de ton cœur.

Il pose sa main sur mon torse et la laisse glisser doucement. Je déglutis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, ce n'est rien...

Il lève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste tétanisé plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser de qu'il vient de faire. Neji... Neji Hyuga vient de m'embrasser!

-Et ça, ce n'est rien?

Sa voix était triste. Il baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il semble gêné. J'imagine qu'il regrette d'avoir fait ça. Il se recule et s'éloigne, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Par pur réflexe, j'attrape son bras et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Non, je t'assure que c'est pas rien, je rétorque alors que nous nous séparons. C'est vraiment pas rien.

Il me fixe avec, dans le regard, un mélange de gêne, d'appréhension et de je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

-On ne devrait pas rester là pendant que nos coéquipiers ont besoin d'aide...

-Il ne leur arrivera rien, je le rassure.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

-Ma sœur fait partie des forces spéciales. Je connais leurs méthodes, ils ne leur feront rien.

Tout en lui parlant, je caresse une mèche de ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je veux connaître encore une fois cette sensation. Comme si je n'étais plus moi, qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour qui soit valable. Rien de plus au monde qui ne soit valable.

-Ça m'inquiète quand même. Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite.

Il essaie de s'échapper de mon étreinte mais je le retiens. On ne partira pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ait dormi et que je sois sûr qu'il va mieux. Mais il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Mais il faut qu'on les aide, proteste-t-il. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on arrive à Oto le plus tôt possible. Je vais demander si on ne peux pas partir avant.

Je le laisse finalement partir et il s'éloigne à grands pas. Je reste planté là, de la fumée s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. A n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais tout refusé en bloc et je l'aurais trainé par la peau du cou jusqu'à un lit. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'il a besoin de repos, qu'il n'arrête pas depuis des jours. Je me maudis intérieurement. C'est lui qui a raison, on devrait se bouger pour les sauver. Ils ont tout organisé pour nous permettre de nous enfuir et maintenant qu'ils ont des problèmes à cause de nous, je ne pense qu'à rester là, tranquille. Non, c'est pour lui qu'on doit rester encore un peu. Je me fais beaucoup de souci. On ne devrait pas aller si vite. On ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend au bout du compte. Ça m'angoisse de rester dans le flou, qu'on ne veuille rien nous dire de plus.

Je marche tranquillement pour atteindre les portes de la base. C'est étrange comme cet endroit me paraît si familier. C'est sans doute parce que j'ai besoin d'un repère dans tout ce bazar. Alors, peut-être que mon cerveau me fait croire que cet endroit m'est rassurant, que je le connais bien. Peut-être aussi qu'il me fait croire que j'aime Neji et qu'une fois qu'on aura perdu nos pouvoirs, tout disparaitra. Je n'aurai plus besoin de repères et je m'éloignerai tout naturellement. Mais comment je pourrais? Je le connais si bien maintenant. Et puis, ce baiser, tout à l'heure. C'était sans doute à cause de la fatigue, il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est. C'était sûrement involontaire, il a peut-être partagé mes sentiments un instant comme ça lui arrive parfois dans des moments de profonde empathie. Il ne peut s'agir que de ça. C'est impossible qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de moi.

Il fait trop chaud dans le hall. Les convois de la nuit vont partir, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris et tout le monde est survolté. Ils courent tous à droite et à gauche comme une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un grand coup de pied. Ça se bouscule, s'interpelle et au milieu de ça, je me sens apathique. Je cherche mollement Neji du regard. Je cherche la moindre forme familière. Ça me rassurerait même de ne voir que Nigel. Mais je ne les vois pas plus l'un que l'autre.

-C'est toi, le gars que je dois conduire? fait une voix derrière mon dos tandis que je m'apprête à retourner à l'extérieur.

Je me retourne. Une fillette à qui je ne donnerais pas beaucoup plus de huit ans me fixe d'un air hautain. Elle a l'air jeune mais d'après ce que m'a dit Nigel plus tôt, je ne devrais pas me fier à son physique. Elle me fait signe de l'accompagner. Docile et un peu désorienté, je la suis sans un mot. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à un entrepôt où sont stationnés des dizaines de chariots à chevaux.

-Nig' m'a dit que ta p'tite copine était venu lui piquer une crise comme quoi vous d'viez partir tout de suite et tout un tas de baratin qu'il a pas compris. Comme j'vais du côté d'Oto, je me suis dit que j'allais pas la laisser comme ça la pauv' fille – et toi non plus, mon gars, mais j'imagine qu'tu m'as compris- tu vois...

Elle me désigne un véhicule un peu plus loin. J'hésite à la détromper au sujet de ma soi-disant petite copine mais, finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Même si je pense que Neji n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié la plaisanterie.

-Embarque là-dedans... Ta copine y est déjà, elle était sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Il.

-Quoi il? siffle-t-elle

-C'est pas elle, c'est il... j'explique le plus tranquillement possible

-Me charrie pas, gamin, glousse-t-elle, j'vous ai vu vous rouler une pelle dans l'arrière-cour tout à l'heure.

Je sens mon teint virer du beige plus ou moins foncé au rouge vif. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un nous avait vus.

-Oui, ben, je bafouille, c'est quand même il...

-Eh bien, c'est génial. Allez, embarque, je vais chercher les canassons.

Tout en essayant de me débarrasser de mon rougissement, je zigzague entre les chariots et monte dans celui de la femme. Je ne le voyais pas à cause de la bâche qui protège la cargaison d'une éventuelle pluie mais Neji est pelotonné dans un coin, somnolant. Je m'assois à côté de lui, il s'appuie contre moi.

-Je suis fatigué, Kiba... chuchote-t-il alors que sa voix se fait de plus en plus faible.

-Je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de dormir. Neji?

Je ne sais pas si lui même à la réponse à ma question, mais il faut que je sache. J'ai besoin de savoir au moins une chose.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure? je demande

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Et parce que je suis trop fatigué pour me contrôler...

Je relève la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. C'est peut-être encore mon cerveau qui me joue des tours. Voilà, j'ai une hallucination. Si je ferme les yeux, quand je les ouvrirai, Neji sera simplement endormi à côté de moi et il ne se sera rien passé. Je serais même peut-être chez moi. Je tente l'expérience mais quand mes yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, il est toujours éveillé et je suis toujours là où j'étais avant.

-Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas? je me chuchote. Ce n'est pas possible dans la réalité. Tu es en train de rêver, Kiba, c'est Neji Hyuga, je te rappelle...

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible? Est-ce que ça va?

Oh, bien sûr que ça va. Disons que je nage en plein délire, c'est impossible. C'est moi qui ai surtout besoin de sommeil, je crois. C'est juste impossible qu'il vienne de me dire ça, impensable. Même si je le connais mieux, il reste qui il était.

-Qui j'étais?

-Tu sais, je lâche sans réfléchir, ce mec que je ne sais pas trop si je le déteste ou si je l'aime et que je suis trop trouillard pour approcher.

-Tu as oublié de dire que, lui, sait s'il t'aime ou s'il te déteste, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et je sais que je ne rêve pas. Je me demande comment ça se fait. Cette brusque prise de conscience comme un retour à la ligne, c'est très étrange. Toutes ces choses qu'on a vécu ont comme un sens. Un sens en plus, du moins. Le destin se serait débrouillé pour nous amener là, à l'arrière de cette carriole branlante pour une bonne raison. Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer mais il y en a forcément une. Peut-être pour me faire prendre conscience à quel point je l'aime. A cet instant précis, on pourrait me faire tout le mal qu'on veut mais je ne supporterais pas qu'on touche un seul de ses cheveux. J'entrouvre les paupières. Ses lèvres sont incroyablement près des miennes. Il semblerait qu'il disait vrai. Mon cerveau ne me joue pas autant de tours que ça, finalement.

-Ah, clame la femme en attachant ses chevaux, j'veux pas vous voir faire vos saloperies pendant l'voyage, j'vous préviens.

Neji, dont je peux distinguer les joues rouges,se cale sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux. La femme monte à l'avant et lance les deux bêtes à toute allure. Elle conduit entre les autres véhicules à une allure folle. Je m'agrippe à ce qui me tombe sous la main, c'est à dire un petit coffre qui doit sans doute être la cargaison et un bout de la jupe de Neji. Il n'a pas l'air d'être si dérangé que ça par les secousses, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

-Dites, madame, on ne pourrait pas ralentir, par hasard?

-Moi, c'est Yukiko, pas Madame, crie-t-elle en attachant ses longs cheveux noirs qui volent avec le vitesse. Et puis, t'en fais pas, en dix ans de carrière, je sais bien ce que je fais.

Quand nous quittons l'enceinte de la base, elle ralentit. Les cahotements me bercent et, plus nous avançons, moins je me sens capable de lutter contre le sommeil. Contre moi, Neji s'est endormi et soupire bruyamment par moments. Je pose ma main sur sa chevelure. Il fronce les sourcils et s'appuie un peu plus sur moi. A l'avant, Yukiko se retourne.

-Ça va bien tous les deux?

Je hoche la tête. Son regard se porte sur Neji. Elle observe avec tendresse, comme s'il était son fils et reporte son attention sur la route.

-J'sais pas ce que vous avez vécu pour en arriver là mais il a l'air vachement épuisé, lui... Il est super inquiet pour toi, j'te signale. Alors, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de lui. 'Fin, j'dis ça, c'est un conseil d'amie, t'en fais ce que tu veux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on aura bientôt plus ces problèmes. On est justement en route pour résoudre nos soucis.

-En tout cas, j'vous trouve touchants. Vous m'faites un peu penser à mes frères en fait. Mais bon, j'imagine que tu t'en fous. Tu ferais bien de dormir. On arrivera pas avant demain matin.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. J'attrape une couverture qui traîne dans un coin et nous recouvre, Neji et moi. Il fait froid dans la nuit et la température semble encore descendre quand nous passons près d'une rivière. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je vais rejoindre Yukiko à l'avant. En sortant, je comprends pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître cette rivière. La trace des impacts des marionnettes de Kankuro sont encore visibles dans les arbres. C'est ici que ça c'est passé, cette fois-là aussi.

-Ca va, gamin?

-Ouais, ouais... J'avais juste oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

Je retourne à l'arrière et vais me blottir contre Neji. J'ai besoin de sentir un peu sa chaleur, surtout dans cet endroit où nous avons tous les deux failli mourir, il y a trois ans. En sentant son souffle dans mon cou, je me mets à souhaiter que ce voyage dure pour toujours. Mais si je dois promettre une chose, c'est que jamais je ne permettrais qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici venir un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf qui j'espère réconfortera ceux qui, comme moi, pensent que la combustion humaine spontanée et possible et que ça va vite leur arriver avec le bac et tout le tralala. Même pour ceux qui n'ont pas le bac d'ailleurs. On veut tous des vacances =(

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, donc.

* * *

Je suis réveillé par un brusque freinage du chariot. Après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour que j'arrive à me souvenir de ce que je fais ici, je me lève et vais rejoindre Yukiko à l'avant. Neji est toujours endormi mais sa transformation commence à s'amorcer. Je regarde autour de nous. Le paysage n'est pas si différent de celui de la forêt de Konoha. Si je ne savais pas que nous nous trouvions déjà à Oto, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas deviné. Mais ici, l'ambiance est différente. On se sent beaucoup moins tranquilles, l'endroit n'est pas aussi paisible. J'imagine que le repaire d'Orochimaru doit ou devait se trouver par ici.

-On a déjà fait les trois quarts du chemin, m'indique Yukiko. D'ici une heure, on sera arrivés à destination. Z'aurez plus qu'à faire une dizaine de kilomètres jusqu'à la mer.

Alors, on arrive à la fin de notre voyage... Ça nous aura pris à peine un jour. J'aurais voulu qu'il continue encore un peu mais je ne peux décemment pas imposer ça à Neji. Et puis, les forces spéciales n'auront au moins pas eu le temps de nous retrouver. On va en finir avec cette histoire et revenir au village comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Je tire le livre de Shisui de mon sac et le feuillète pour patienter. A la fin du livre, il parle de Zenbari qui a voulu les empêcher, lui et Koyomi, de reformer la dynastie. Selon elle, une trop longue période de transformation peut-être dangereuse pour l'Oiseau et que c'est pour ça que le Loup a la capacité d'enrayer le processus. Tiens, donc, encore quelque chose que je n'aurais pas encore eu le temps de mettre en œuvre. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une grande perte. D'après Shisui, l'opération est affreusement douloureuse et peut laisser des marques bien visibles.

-C'est quoi c'bouquin?

-La cause de nos ennuis, je crois. Une sorte de manuel, si vous voulez.

-Ah... Je croyais que c'était son journal, fait-elle en désignant Neji de la tête. J'me disais bien que t'étais pas salaud à ce point...

Je me tourne vers Neji. Un petit carnet rouge dépasse de la poche de sa tunique. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. J'imagine qu'il s'est réveillé pour écrire hier soir. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il dort encore.

Après quelques minutes, le temps devient plus frais. Je sens qu'on approche de la mer.

-Tu vas réveiller ton pote? On arrive bientôt, faudra pas que vous trainiez.

Je me glisse à l'arrière, manquant de peu de tomber sur le chemin de terre. Neji est roulé en boule dans la couverture. Il dort si bien que j'ai un peu de scrupules à le secouer. Il a un visage d'ange, ça me donne envie de l'embrasser. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'avancer ma tête, je m'inflige une énorme claque mentale et lui secoue légèrement l'épaule. Il grommelle et entrouvre les paupières.

-Debout, marmotte, je m'esclaffe alors qu'il me dévisage.

Il s'assoit et enclenche son Byakugan. Il scrute les alentours quelques instants et nous plaque tous les deux au fond du chariot. La respiration haletante, il m'indique de ne pas faire de bruit. J'essaie de me relever mais il me maintient trop durement pour que je puisse faire le moindre geste.

-Ils ne sont pas loin, me chuchote-t-il

-Mais est-ce qu... je commence

Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche avant que j'ai pu terminer ma phrase. Il regarde à nouveau tout autour de nous. Il s'apprête à attraper son sac quand nous faisons un arrêt brusque. Le choc nous projette contre la bâche. A l'avant, Yukiko nous indique d'un signe de la main de rester là où nous sommes. J'entends les voix de personnes qui semblent se tenir devant le véhicule.

-Excusez nous, mademoiselle, un simple contrôle de routine, fait une femme. Voulez vous bien nous montrer l'arrière de votre chariot?

Neji, au dessus de moi, retire sa main de ma bouche tout en m'indiquant de ne toujours faire aucun bruit.

-On ne pourra plus rester là très longtemps, murmure-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on se transforme.

J'ai peur de savoir qui se trouve en train de discuter avec Yukiko. Je me prépare tout de même à sortir. Discrètement, je retire la plupart de mes vêtements tout en continuant d'écouter ce qui se passe à l'avant.

-Écoutez, tente Yukiko, je transporte certaines choses dont vous n'êtes pas censés avoir connaissance.

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle veut notre mort ou quoi?

-Voyez, continue-t-elle. Je peux vous montrer ma carte, si vous voulez. En tant que forces spéciales de Konoha, vous devriez savoir que mon métier implique le transport de cargaisons secrètes. En outre, je ne sais si je pourrais vraiment vous faire confiance.

-Si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous prétendez, fait un homme, comment se fait-il que vous révéliez votre situation si facilement? Vous êtes tombée dans votre propre piège.

J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort. Ils pourraient être des voleurs déguisés qu'elle n'en saurait rien. Je commence à me demander comment le métier de livreur escorte à pu demeurer secret et fiable si longtemps.

-Ha ha, si vous étiez des bandits, j'peux vous assurer que j'vous aurais étalé avant même que vous vous rendiez compte que j'étais là...

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité qu'ils soient aussi formés au combat. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'insisteront pas davantage. Malheureusement, j'en entend un se rapprocher.

-Ils sont quatre, indique Neji alors qu'il commence à déployer ses ailes. Il faut qu'on sorte. Tiens-toi prêt.

Je ferme les yeux et sens mon corps s'allonger. Ce n'est jamais une expérience très agréable mais là, c'est comme si je me transformais pour de bon, comme si je devais rester comme ça pour l'éternité. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Une main se glisse entre les deux morceaux de tissu qui nous séparent de l'extérieur. Il faut que nous réagissions vite.

-Allez, on y va... A mon signal. Un, deux, trois.

Nous nous précipitons dehors. L'ANBU qui s'apprêtait à nous découvrir se retrouve balayé. Il tombe et son masque se détache. Il me semble avoir déjà vu son visage auparavant, en me promenant dans les rues du village. Et maintenant, nous devons nous battre contre eux...

-Ce sont eux, crie-t-il.

Une dizaine d'autres personnes postés en embuscade apparaissent. Ils nous encerclent et n'ont pas vraiment l'air de vouloir discuter. Neji se perche sur le chariot, juste à côté de Yukiko tandis que je reste à côté des chevaux.

-Neji Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka, je vous somme de vous rendre sur le champ, ordonne le ninja qui semble commander l'unité.

Je jette un regard angoissé à Neji. Il faudra que nous nous battions si nous voulons sortir de là vivants. Il a l'air confiant. Il sourit légèrement en observant nos assaillants.

-Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal à vous et vos complices si vous vous rendez sans opposer de résistance! insiste-t-il.

Nouveau regard à Neji. Il a une idée. Je ne sais pas laquelle mais ce sera impossible de la lui retirer de l'esprit. Il se penche, chuchote quelque chose à Yukiko qui se bouche les oreilles.

-Je vous prierais de nous excuser, déclare-t-il d'un ton hautain, mais nous devons partir maintenant.

Il inspire, ses ailes grandissent encore. Je le vois lever la tête et pousser un cri strident. On jurerait le bruit d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Ce n'est pas un son humain. Nos ennemis, d'abord surpris, se tordent en se tenant le crâne. Certains tombent. Je me demande bien ce que c'était.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu n'est pas le seul à lire le manuel de Shisui quand tu t'ennuies.

Il descend de son perchoir d'un simple battement d'ailes. Les ANBU qui sont restés debout nous fixent sans pouvoir bouger. Yukiko se débouche les oreilles et nous observe, incrédule.

-Z'êtes quel genre de cinglés, vous?

-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir guidé jusque là, remercie poliment Neji en attrapant nos sacs. Nous devons continuer vers le Nord, maintenant, c'est ça?

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Nous partons rapidement. J'essaie de ne pas me mettre à ma vitesse maximale. C'est la première fois que Neji utilise vraiment ses ailes et j'imagine que ça doit être autrement plus difficile à maitriser que mes jambes. Pourtant, il me dépasse très vite avec une incroyable facilité.

-Il faut accélérer, crie-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ils seront sonnés.

Je prends une grande impulsion du pied et me retrouve propulsé à quelques mètres de là. Ce n'est décidément pas évident de se contrôler. Alors que j'essaie de me relever, je vois la main de Neji tendue au dessus de moi. Il me remet sur mes jambes en un rien de temps alors que je ne suis pourtant pas léger. Son Byakugan activé au maximum de sa puissance, il scrute l'horizon et accélère encore et encore.

-Ils nous rattrapent ! alerte-t-il en prenant de l'altitude. Suis-moi!

Tant bien que mal, je grimpe contre les arbres et me mets à sa hauteur. L'odeur de plusieurs personnes en mouvement m'arrive aux narines. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Soudain, jaillit devant nous plusieurs ninjas embusqués. Sans même m'arrêter, je les balaye d'un revers de main. Le reste de l'unité ne tarde pas à surgir, nous lance tour à tour des salves de kunai. Neji les envoie au loin un à un tandis que je me contente de les éviter.

Un grand cri m'alerte. Je me tourne vers Neji et constate, horrifié, qu'un énorme trou béant perce une de ses ailes. Il perd l'équilibre et tombe à grande vitesse vers le sol. J'ai tout juste le temps de m'appuyer contre une branche et de me précipiter pour le rattraper, les ennemis à nos trousses.

Je le récupère alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres du sol. Nous atterrissons près d'une falaise, la mer est visible à quelques kilomètres de là. Il était moins une.

Neji s'assoit et tente de battre des ailes. La plaie s'est déjà presque refermée. Il se lève et me tend la main.

-Allez, ne traînons pas...

M'exécutant, je l'imite et nous nous apprêtons à continuer. Mais les forces spéciales sont déjà là et nous encerclent. Ils semblent avoir compris qu'ils ne nous auront pas par la force, du moins, pas en combat rapproché et sortent tous de leurs pochettes des kunaî et des shuriken. Neji fait un pas en avant alors que les tirs commencent à fuser. Les armes sont repoussées par un immense tourbillon du Hakke. Les assaillants se concertent un instant par de petits signes de tête. Puis les attaques reprennent de la même façon. Neji effectue un nouveau tourbillon. N'ont-ils pas compris que c'est inutile de tenter de nous toucher à l'arme blanche? Même avant cette histoire, il ne fallait pas compter battre Neji de cette façon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'apercevoir quitter le groupe mais en une fraction de seconde, un des ANBU fond sur moi, un katana à la main. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, je sens mes côtes se briser au contact de l'arme. Un filet de sang coule de mes lèvres. Mon bras gauche est paralysé, je ne sens plus rien de ce côté de mon corps. Le masque du ninja tombe et je vois le visage d'une jeune femme. Elle est partagé entre la fierté d'avoir accompli son geste et le regret. Je crois qu'elle aussi, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. C'est cette femme qui passe toujours devant chez moi le matin, quand je pars en mission. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Le monde devient flou autour de moi, le sang coule le long de mon torse qui reprend, en même temps qu'une partie de mon visage, sa forme originelle. Je peux encore tenir un peu de temps mais ma perception de ce qui m'entoure se fait de moins en moins précise. Comme si j'étais dans un rêve.

Je m'appuie contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Devant moi, Neji prend conscience de la situation. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux puis reporte son regard sur la femme qui vient de me poignarder. Il la regarde comme si elle venait de commettre le pire des crimes. Pourtant, elle n'a fait que son devoir. Nous aussi, nous tuons des gens tous les jours ou presque. Mais s'en prendre aux gens de son propre village, à ses anciens compagnons, c'est très différent. Sans doute que je réagirais de la même façon si on s'en prenait à Neji.

Je lutte pour empêcher mes yeux de se fermer. Je vois les ailes de Neji grandir de plus en plus, changer de couleur. Un orange vague qui passe ensuite au rouge sang. Exactement la même chose qui est arrivée à Koyomi d'après Shisui. Je veux lui crier de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Mes hurlements ne sont que de vagues chuchotements.

Je n'arrive plus à distinguer quoique ce soit de précis. La forêt n'est qu'un mélange de brun et de vert qui s'agite dans tous les sens. J'entends des cris qui me paraissent étrangement lointains. Des geysers écarlates jaillissent dans mon champ de vision. Puis d'autres cris d'agonie et un grognement sourd, inhumain.

Quand le calme revient, je n'arrive presque plus à rester conscient. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne sombre.

Je sens quelque chose de doux sur mon cou. Après quelques secondes, je comprends que ce sont des mains, ses mains. Il les appuie sur ma blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le flot d'hémoglobine toujours plus important. Je devine ses yeux qui me regardent, remplis de larmes. Je crois entendre sa voix qui me demande de m'accrocher. J'aimerais beaucoup lui obéir mais mon corps refuse de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Est-ce que je vais mourir ici? Il n'y a plus aucun espoir que je m'en sorte. Aucun d'entre nous n'a reçu de formation médicale et même le meilleur des médecins aurait du mal à me maintenir en vie.

-Kiba, me chuchote-t-il. Tiens bon, je t'en supplie.

Je peux l'entendre pleurer alors qu'il prononce ses mots. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure, même pour moi. Je voudrais qu'il n'ai plus jamais à pleurer. Mon épaule est douloureuse, elle s'engourdit de plus en plus. J'entends toujours les supplications de Neji. Il tente tant bien que mal d'envoyer du chakra dans la plaie mais elle est trop importante pour que ça ait un quelconque effet. Je ne sens plus du tout ma jambe à présent. Je sais bien que je ne vais pas m'en sortir, maintenant. Je devrais sans doute être en colère mais je me sens calme. Mon seul regret est de laisser Neji ici. Je voudrais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé et qu'il ne se sente pas triste en ce moment. C'est de ma faute s'il se sent mal. C'est la seule chose qui puisse me retenir.

-Neji... j'articule difficilement.

Chaque mot que je prononce est incroyablement douloureux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Mais il faut que je continue, que je profite du temps qu'il me reste. Je sens Neji poser sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de poursuivre.

-Arrête, ordonne-t-il. Ne parle pas, n'aggrave pas tes blessures.

Je ressemble toutes les forces qu'il me reste et retire sa main que je serre dans la mienne. C'est étrange cette sensation d'arriver à la fin. La faim, la soif, la douleur n'existent plus. Il n'y a que le calme. Pourtant, je dois avoir mal encore quelques secondes, rien que quelques secondes.

-Neji, je répète. Dépêche-toi... Va t'en... Laisse-moi...

C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne m'en sortirais pas de toute façon. Elle a frappé bien trop près du cœur. Je ne serais plus capable de me battre beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais si ça peut lui permettre de s'en sortir alors ça n'aura pas été si inutile.

-Je reste, proteste-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir. Pas sans toi. On reste ensemble, on part ensemble.

Je voudrais lui hurler de partir, de vite s'en aller, d'en finir avec cette histoire et de m'oublier. Il deviendra un grand ninja, comme il aurait dû l'être avant la malédiction. Oui, s'il pouvait m'oublier alors je pense que ce serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. J'aurais préféré qu'il se souvienne de moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas mourir du tout mais maintenant que j'arrive à la fin, il faut que je pense à lui.

-Oublie-moi... Va t'en et oublie moi...

Ce sera les derniers mots que je prononcerai. Je n'ai plus suffisamment de force. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu avoir assez de puissance? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le protéger? Je ne sens plus rien que le sang qui coule le long de mon corps. Je suis incroyablement léger. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus rester ouverts. Il fait noir, tout mon corps est inerte, je ne peux plus faire le moindre mouvement. Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien fini. Les mots que me hurle Neji me parviennent en un bourdonnement sourd, je ne reconnais plus les sons. Une silhouette m'apparait. Je sais qu'elle n'est que dans ma tête mais elle me paraît si réelle. Elle se penche au dessus de moi. Son visage fétide et décomposé n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle ne me fait pas peur.

Je la sens me prendre la main. Même en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est que mon imagination, une création de mon esprit pour rendre tout cela plausible, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir partir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Neji une fois que j'aurais suivi la silhouette.

-Il ira bien, grogne-t-elle. Il pleurera, il aura mal mais il s'en remettra. Doucement mais il s'en remettra.

Je ne résiste plus et me laisse faire. Nous sommes dans un endroit sombre. Je me sens flotter. Je n'ai plus mal. En me retournant, j'aperçois comme une fenêtre. De l'autre côté, Neji est penché sur moi, sur mon corps du moins. Il me caresse les joues, me prie de rester avec lui. J'espère juste ne pas faire une erreur en le laissant.

* * *

Désolée, mille fois désolée. J'avais pourtant juré de ne tuer aucun perso dans cette fic (pourquoi faut-il que mes personnages meurent à chaque fois? T_T)

Bref, vous pouvez me donner des coups de pelle si vous voulez... Ou me lancer des briques, soyez créatifs.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, hey, me revoilà (pas en retard du tout pour une fois) pour le neuvième chapitre. Etant donné que certains ont failli me tuer en découvrant la fin du précédent chapitre, je préfère poster ça avant que certains passent à l'action. Bref, il nous reste encore trois chapitres après celui-ci. Oui, c'est bientôt la fin, ça me fait tout bizarre.

Mais bon, passons au chapitre. En POV Neji pour changer puisque Kiba ne peut plus trop commenter l'action, vous vous en êtes rendu compte, j'imagine.

Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain.

* * *

La blessure qui se referme sur mon aile gauche saigne encore et fait se contracter la peau. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Qu'est-ce que la douleur de toute façon? Qu'est-ce que la douleur physique dans des moments pareils? Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues m'empêchent de voir correctement ce qui se passe autour. Je les essuie d'un revers de manche. Il faut avancer maintenant. Je suis un ninja, ça fait partie de ce que je dois endurer pour survivre. Pourtant, quand je sens dans ma main la sienne qui commence à se glacer, je ne suis plus si sûr d'avoir suivi ces entraînements psychologiques. Ce n'est pas dans une salle de classe que l'on apprend à endurer la mort et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

-Hyuga... fait une voix derrière moi. Rend-toi...

Je me retourne. Un des ANBU est encore en mesure de parler. J'avais pris soin de les immobiliser mais ce n'était pas suffisant, semble-t-il. Elle s'agrippe à ma tunique, tente de me tirer vers elle. A travers le brouillard dans lequel mon esprit baigne, je la reconnaît. C'est cette femme au katana, c'est elle qui a tué Kiba.

Ma main se referme sur un kunai. Il faut qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle vient de faire. Je lève l'arme au dessus d'elle. Elle me supplie du regard, m'ordonne silencieusement de ne pas faire ça. Au dernier moment, je me ravise. A quoi cela servirait, finalement? Ça ne le ramènera pas.

Je me lève. La kunoichi continue de m'observer. Je crois que je comprends ce que ressent Uchiwa envers son frère. Cette haine atroce qui crie de faire souffrir autant que l'on souffre. Je lance le kunai au loin. Elle me sourit légèrement, soulagée.

-Rend-toi, maintenant...

Je lui décoche un coup de pied dans le visage. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui laisse la vie sauve que ma haine a disparu pour autant. Après tout, ça peut faire bien plus mal de rester que de mourir. Difficilement, je soulève le corps sans vie de Kiba. Il est incroyablement lourd mais je ne peux pas le laisser là. J'attrape nos sacs et me dirige vers la falaise.

Je m'élance dans le vide, en direction de la mer que j'aperçois un peu plus loin. Après quelques secondes de chute libre, j'arrive à me stabiliser. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de voler, encore moins avec une charge aussi importante.

J'arrive finalement sur une plage à l'abri du vent. Là, je pose Kiba sur un rocher, j'essaie de le placer de manière à ce qu'il n'ai pas trop mal. Ce n'est que quand j'ai terminé que je me rends compte du ridicule de le situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en avoir à faire? Je le protège tout de même avec une couverture trouvée dans son sac.

L'île où nous devons nous rendre n'est qu'à deux kilomètres de là et je peux la voir de là où je suis. Je m'y rendrais demain matin, après m'être reposé. Plus personne ne peut venir me chercher des ennuis, maintenant.

-Je me demande si nous avons des rations de survie, je m'exclame en fouillant dans mes affaires. Est-ce que tu peux regarder dans ton...

Je m'arrête avant d'avoir pu terminer ma phrase. Il ne répondra plus. Maudit réflexe!

La nuit commence à tomber sur la plage. J'ai été obligé de reprendre ma forme humaine tant j'étais exténué. La mer est montée mais il reste encore suffisamment d'espace pour que je puisse passer la nuit. Instinctivement, je vais me réfugier près de Kiba. Je me cale contre son corps froid et sans vie. S'il n'avait pas ce trou béant dans la poitrine, on aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur son visage et ses mains. Sa peau est glacée, comme si elle voulait me rappeler qu'il ne bougera plus jamais. Ça paraît tellement insensé. Lui qui était plein de vie il y a un jour à peine. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. Je reste quelques instants à espérer qu'il se relève et me demande ce que nous faisons ici. Même si au fond de moi je sais que c'est totalement impossible. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Quand je pense que je me croyais capable de rester de marbre dans une telle situation. Les larmes recommencent à couler malgré moi.

-Réveille-toi, je l'implore. Allez, ça ne me fait plus rire maintenant...

J'ai l'impression de redevenir le gamin que j'étais à quatre ans. Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aime sont-ils voués à mourir par la faute de Konoha? Je maudis ce pays et ses dirigeants! Je maudit cette dynastie pour laquelle nous devons nous battre. Ce n'est pas à nous de payer pour des erreurs datant de cinq siècles. Je voudrais que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Je voudrais revenir au village et le voir, là, à la porte du manoir, venu chercher Hinata.

-Je peux le ramener si tu veux...

Je me tourne en direction de la voix. Yubari, cette vieille femme qui m'avait enfermé, se tient devant moi, les pieds baignant dans l'eau salée. Elle souffle un nuage de fumée et me toise avec arrogance.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais le plus au monde, non? Eh bien, je peux aller le chercher de l'autre côté si vraiment ça t'importe.

Je me relève et la défie du regard. Elle se moque encore de moi comme la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais je ne tomberai plus dans son piège, pas une fois de plus. Elle se met soudain à ricaner d'un air mauvais.

-Tu sais, ça fait partie de ma mission de t'aider. Après tout, j'ai été Oiseau, moi aussi, je sais ce que ça fait. Et puis, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu ne voudrais pas tout faire pour le voir à nouveau?

Je serre un peu plus la main de Kiba dans la mienne. Bien sûr que je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne. Mais je sais qu'il y aura des conditions, un prix à payer. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Mais je suis tout de même prêt à donner n'importe quoi.

-Oh, si c'est pas mignon, tout ça... minaude-t-elle.

Elle s'approche, s'accroupit devant moi. La fumée de sa cigarette m'emplit et me brûle ma gorge. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est évident qu'elle peut lire dans ma tête. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Kiba détestait cela à ce point.

-Je ne veux qu'une seule chose en retour...

Et voilà, nous arrivons à la question du tarif. Je sais bien qu'elle ne voudra pas d'argent, elle n'en a rien à faire. Non, ce qu'elle veut, c'est quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'imagine que ça l'amuserait de me faire souffrir encore un peu. Elle n'est plus vraiment à une cruauté près. Mais même si c'est ma vie qu'elle veut, elle peut l'avoir. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

-Voyons, mon beau... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de ta vie, franchement? Non, il y a quelque chose qui m'intéresserai beaucoup plus. Tu n'as pas une petite idée?

Je hoche la tête. Je n'arrive même pas à deviner où elle veut en venir.

-Alors, regarde par là, m'ordonne-t-elle en désignant un point à l'horizon.

Je lui obéis et je vois se former sur la mer un écran de brume. En plissant les yeux, j'arrive à distinguer des formes colorées qui s'y agitent.

-Prêt?

Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, je me retrouve projeté dans cet écran. Devant mes yeux défilent des scènes qu'il me semble avoir déjà vécues. Soudain, je comprends : je suis dans mes souvenirs. Le moment que je revois me mets les larmes aux yeux. Je suis dans mon lit d'hôpital après avoir battu Kidomaru. Je n'en reviens pas d'être encore en vie. Je tourne difficilement la tête et aperçois, par la lucarne dans ma porte, le visage de Kiba. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de disparaître.

Un grand flash blanc et je change de souvenir.

Je suis bien plus jeune, je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup plus de six ans. J'avais oublié ce moment. Je suis dans un parc au village. Une bande de gamins jouent pendant que je reste assis à les observer. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire ça, après la mort de mon père. Je peux reconnaître Shikamaru et Kiba. Les autres enfants me sont inconnus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche à prouver en me montrant ça mais je me plonge tout de même dans cet épisode de ma vie que j'avais perdu.

Les enfants devant moi s'amusent, font semblant d'être des ninjas. C'est vrai que c'était un jeu plutôt courant quand nous étions petits. Dire que maintenant, on voudrait bien se sortir de ce pétrin. Notre vie n'est pas comme nous l'imaginions dans nos jeux.

Ils forment des équipes et commencent à se disputer au sujet de qui va dans quel groupe. Il semblerait qu'il leur manque quelqu'un.

Je vois un garçon se démarquer du groupe, il arrive vers moi. C'est Kiba, il n'a que cinq ans à peine. Il se poste devant moi et me fais un large sourire.

-Tu viens jouer avec nous?

-Pour quoi faire? je lui réponds sèchement. On se connait même pas.

Je me lève et m'apprête à partir quand je sens qu'il me rattrape.

-Tu es Neji du clan Hyuga. On habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Moi, c'est Kiba... Du clan Inuzuka.

Je le regarde, méprisant et m'éloigne. Pourtant, le soir même, je regarde aux alentours du manoir s'il n'est pas présent.

La scène s'assombrit et je me retrouve totalement ailleurs. Je suis toujours à Konoha mais le souvenir est bien plus clair. C'était l'année dernière, je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans. Debout devant la tombe de mon père, je réfléchissais depuis des heures. Soudain, Kiba apparait, haletant, visiblement poursuivi par son chien. Il me regarde un long moment avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Ça va? me demande-t-il

Je ne répond pas, reste de marbre alors qu'il se place à côté de moi, tout en continuant à me parler. Son regard se porte sur la stèle.

-Hizashi Hyuga? C'était ton père, non?

Je hoche la tête. De l'endroit où j'assiste à la scène, je vois le visage de Kiba, que je n'avais pas remarqué à ce moment-là. Il ne sait plus trop quoi dire, il cherche ses mots. J'ai envie de m'approcher de lui, de lui dire tout ce qui me pesait à cette époque. Mais je ne sais que trop bien ce qui va se passer. Je le vois poser sa main sur mon épaule.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça peux faire mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un... Après, je sais très bien que tu te tournera pas vers moi mais enfin voilà...

-Ça va aller, ça fait treize ans maintenant.

J'enclenche mon Byakugan, par pur réflexe, et aperçois une silhouette féminine qui se dirige vers nous. Je sais parfaitement qui elle est. Elle s'appelle Emi, c'est la dernière petite amie de Kiba. D'un geste, je le pousse et m'éloigne.

-Elle t'attend, je fais sèchement.

Je m'assois sous un arbre, un peu plus loin, ignorant les deux amoureux qui s'éloignent en riant. Avant de s'éclipser, Kiba me lance un dernier regard.

L'écran disparaît et je me retrouve sur cette plage, Yubari me scrutant de ses petits yeux. Je crois que je sais ce qu'elle veut tant.

-Des souvenirs... Vous voulez mes souvenirs, c'est ça?

-Eh bien voilà, il est perspicace le jeune homme ! Oui, si jamais tu veux le revoir, il faudra que tu me donnes une partie de tes souvenirs le concernant.

Je baisse la tête et tente de retrouver tous ces moments où nous étions ensemble. Nos missions, les examens des Chuunins, ma promotion de Junin mais aussi toutes ces fois où j'ai pleuré, où j'ai maudit ces filles qui lui tournaient autour et lui qui se laissait faire. Si je dois lui donner des souvenirs, autant lui donner ceux-là.

-Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Ça ne me dit rien de te voir chouiner parce que ton chéri s'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que je veux, c'est de quoi me garantir suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir jusqu'au prochain héritier.

Alors c'est ça qu'elle veut ! C'est pour ça qu'elle pousse les héritiers qui choisissent le camp de Zenbari à se supprimer l'un l'autre... Sans doute que si elle arrive à les tuer, elle récupère leurs souvenirs et leur énergie. Je ne vois que cette explication de valable.

-A quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir? Même si c'est perspicace comme raisonnement.

En tout cas, ça pourrait bien m'aider à en finir une fois pour toute avec cette malédiction. Pour que les générations futures ne soient pas affectées. Si je supprime la source du problème, alors tout sera réglé.

-Tu t'imagines pouvoir me tuer, c'est ça? me nargue-t-elle. On ne fait pas mourir les morts une seconde fois, tu sais. Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que j'étais véritablement âgée de près de quatre cent ans, quand même.

Je baisse la tête. C'est évident qu'elle est déjà morte depuis longtemps.

-Alors, que décides-tu? Je peux aller faire un saut jusque de l'autre côté et ramener ton ami mais ça te coutera tes souvenirs. Tu ne sauras plus ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, sur à peu près, disons, deux ans. Bon, il se peut aussi que tu oublies totalement son existence, tout dépendra de mon humeur. Ou bien, tu peux le laisser pourrir là. A toi de choisir.

Oublier Kiba? L'oublier mais le voir vivre ou bien le laisser mort. Comment peut-elle croire que j'allais hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Si je réfléchis bien, nous serons tous les deux gagnants. Il retrouvera une petite amie et j'oublierai à quel point ça me fait mal. Tout sera comme avant. Tout sera pour le mieux.

-Parce que tu crois que lui va t'oublier, peut-être? Il t'aime, je te rappelle.

-Non, c'est faux. Il ne peut pas.

-Tu crois qu'il t'as embrassé pour rien? Qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi à ce point sans t'aimer?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire? Ce qu'elle veut, ce sont mes souvenirs, non? Alors, pourquoi essayer de m'en dissuader? Je ne changerai pas d'avis, de toute façon. Il ne devait pas mourir de cette façon.

-Oh, je tiens juste à ce que tu fasses le bon choix... On est plutôt bien là-haut. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, il t'attendra le temps qu'il faut.

Je suis toujours aussi décidé malgré ses paroles. Personne d'autre ne mérite autant de vivre que lui. Et puis, c'est la seule personne qu'il me reste aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, alors si c'est comme ça, donne-moi ta main.

Un peu hésitant, je la lui tends. Je ne sais pas encore tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire mais elle pourrait me piéger comme cette fois dans la bulle. Elle m'attrape brutalement et tourne ma paume vers le ciel. De son ongle elle trace une ligne sanglante. Je grimace ; elle n'est pas vraiment très délicate. Elle laisse une goutte de sang tiède tomber sur le sol et plaque sa main contre la mienne. Je me retiens de crier alors qu'un jet de lumière nous entoure. Quand c'est enfin terminé, un cercle brunâtre, orné de quatre points de même couleur est gravé dans ma main. La brûlure est presque insupportable.

-Bien, tu as honoré ta part du contrat, à moi d'honorer la mienne. Mais quand tu auras perdu tes pouvoirs, tu perdras aussi tes souvenirs.

Elle disparaît après avoir effectué un rapide signe de la main. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve avec seul autre bruit que ma propre respiration, celui des vagues qui s'abattent sur les rochers. A côté de moi, Kiba est toujours là, inerte. Je me recouche à ses côtés. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix? Je me reprends. Bien sûr que c'était le bon choix. Il va vivre, bon sang ! Et puis, j'oublierai à quel point c'était important. J'oublierai le goût de ses lèvres, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un moment perdu. Je ne peux pas empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur mes joues. Quoi qu'il se passe, je n'en souffrirai pas. Si j'oublie, ça ne sera plus grave, je ne saurais plus à quel point je l'aimais, avant.

Je repense aux paroles de Yubari, un peu plus tôt. Et s'il m'aimait vraiment? Et si je le faisais souffrir en prenant cette décision? Non, c'est impossible. Tout ce qui est arrivé est arrivé parce que nous étions fatigués et parce que la situation le permettait. Pense un peu en ninja, bon sang, ordonne une voix dans ma tête. Tu sais bien ce que c'est d'avoir besoin de repères. C'est ce qui t'as poussé à l'aimer, non? Un bête besoin de repères. Je me serre un peu plus contre son corps. Il est froid, toujours aussi désespérément froid. Je veux voir à nouveau des couleurs et un sourire sur son visage. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une simple nécessité de ne pas trop se perdre au début mais maintenant, c'est autre chose. Mais je dois accepter de faire le sacrifice de tous ces moments pour qu'il vive. Ce n'est pas si cher payé quand on y pense.

En posant ma tête sur son torse, j'entends un battement. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et réguliers. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas? Je dois sans doute rêver, tout ça est dans ma tête. Yubari m'a eu, encore une fois elle a menti, il ne peut pas revenir, c'est impossible. Pourtant, je sens un tressautement, puis un autre et encore un autre.

-T'es lourd, tu sais? dit-il en ouvrant un peu les yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

Eh oui, même en vacances, Charlie est là et revient avec un nouveau chapitre. Ce qui signifie... plus que deux après celui-là. Comme c'est triste.

Mais je reviendrai vite sur d'autres fandoms comme Professeur Layton (une fic à chapitres est prévue d'ici... fin 2012, on va dire ^^') ou encore Galactik Football, Bones et sans doute aussi Naruto, une nouvelle fois.

Bien, j'ai tout dit, je crois.

Ah non. Bien évidement, le POV revient à Kiba que j'ai gentiment ramené à la vie dans le chapitre précédent.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Mon corps est lourd, je reviens de loin. Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie? La lame avait touché une artère, j'en suis quasiment certain. L'air est froid, ainsi que la pierre sur laquelle je suis couché. Je suis peut-être mort, après tout. Quelque chose pèse sur ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à respirer. Il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. J'entends des sanglots à demi cachés par le bruit des vagues. Je parviens à entrouvrir les paupières. La première chose que je vois, c'est le ciel. Le ciel noir rempli d'étoiles. C'est ça, la mort? Mon attention se reporte sur le poids qui entrave ma poitrine. C'est une masse de cheveux bruns, agitée de soubresauts.

-Neji, j'articule. T'es lourd...

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Si je suis mort, alors lui aussi. Je ne peux pas être vivant, de toute façon. Il relève la tête, des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Je prends une grande inspiration et me redresse tant bien que mal. J'en profite pour observer les alentours. C'est une plage, je ne discerne pas bien la mer dans le noir mais l'odeur d'iode qui me prend à la gorge suffit à me confirmer qu'elle est bien là. Devant moi, Neji me fixe avec l'air de ne plus savoir quoi en penser. Il hésite quelques secondes avant de se jeter à mon cou et de pleurer de plus belle.

-Merci... merci, chuchote-t-il en plus d'autres phrases incompréhensibles.

Il me serre de plus en plus fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Quelles raisons j'aurais de partir? Je veux rester là. Nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et nous rentrerons à la maison.

-Je suis vivant, n'est-ce pas?

Juste une question comme ça, une confirmation.

-Bien sûr que tu est vivant! répond-il. On a jamais été aussi vivants.

Doucement, je prends sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Malgré le froid ambiant, elle est brûlante. Il défait son étreinte et va chercher une cape de voyage dans un des sacs. Il me la lance et je me rend compte à ce moment que je suis nu. Évidement, avec la fin de ma transformation, mes vêtements n'allaient pas revenir tous seuls. Je l'enfile rapidement, il était temps à voir mes bras couverts de chair de poule. Neji continue de fouiller dans le sac, il en sort de la nourriture et de l'eau que je refuse poliment. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. A vrai dire, je me sens incroyablement léger, j'ai l'impression que je viens de renaître. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas après une blessure aussi sérieuse. Après la mission pour sauver Sasuké, j'étais tout sauf guilleret, et très loin d'être léger. Ce qui m'amène à penser que Neji me cache des choses. Comment ai-je pu survivre à une blessure pareille et, à fortiori, me réveiller en pleine forme. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-J'avais déjà lu quelque chose à propos de ça dans le manuel de Shisui.

Il sort le livre de sa poche et se dirige vers moi. Dire que j'avais presque perdu l'habitude de ses incursions dans mes pensées. Il ouvre le carnet à la fin et me montre une note en bas de la page. Ça a été griffonné à la hâte mais c'est bel et bien l'écriture de mon ancêtre. Elle est datée de quelques jours avant la mort de Koyomi.

-Me suis réveillé en pleine forme après avoir été touché à la gorge, je déchiffre péniblement. Aucune cicatrice. Voulu demander à K. de quoi il en retournait mais pas pu. Elle était trop faible.

-Tu n'était plus qu'à deux doigts d'avoir perdu trop de sang quand je me suis souvenu de ça. C'est un moyen automatique de partager l'énergie entre nous deux. Du moins c'est ce qui m'a semblé.

Pourquoi sa façon de prononcer « nous deux » me fait autant de mal? Comme avant, quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'ai peut être pas sa capacité de déduction mais je sais quand il ment. En plus, il doit être exténué de ce prétendu partage d'énergie. Si ce qu'a écrit Shisui est vrai alors il devrait bientôt être trop faible pour me parler. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas tout simplement aller sur cette île, rentrer au village et ne plus en parler?

-Koyomi souffrait d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas pu être ninja à cause de ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si faible. Je serais sans doute juste fatigué, ne t'en fais pas.

Ne t'en fais pas, ne t'en fais pas, facile à dire. Il est toujours là, à s'épuiser pour moi pendant que je ne lui sers à rien. C'était mon rôle de le protéger et j'ai été un boulet jusqu'ici. Il s'en serait sans doute mieux sorti sans moi.

-Pas la peine de s'apitoyer, je vais très bien. Demain, nous irons jusqu'à notre destination. Ce n'est qu'à à peine un kilomètre d'ici.

-Tu as sans doute raison... On pourra rentrer tranquille après ça. On aura au moins quelque chose de plus qu'en partant.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Eh bien, je bafouille. Tu sais, nous deux, tout ça... Enfin, sauf si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, bien sûr.

Il écarquille les yeux. Il semble surpris et attristé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû poser la question, après tout. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal la fois où nous nous sommes embrassés. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien espérer? Je tourne la tête, j'aimerais qu'il oublie ce que je viens de dire. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je sens ses mains chaudes sur mes joues. Il me force à le regarder et m'embrasse. Durement, passionnément. Je sens des gouttes sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il laisse glisser ses mains dans mon cou. Il pleure?

-Pardonne-moi... me supplie-t-il. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Le pardonner de quoi, au juste? J'aimerais lui poser la question mais mes mots ne veulent pas franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Parler, ce serait courir le risque de rompre le baiser, de ne plus sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Et j'en ai besoin, de ce baiser, de ce contact. J'ai besoin de ses mains qui courent sur ma peau.

Je tombe soudain allongé sur la pierre, Neji à cheval au dessus de moi, m'observant, confus. Il ouvre doucement le bouton qui tient ma cape fermée. Il se penche sur moi, m'embrasse le cou, les épaules, me mordille. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Si je les ferme, je m'évanouirai à tous les coups.

-Je t'aime, je susurre.

Les mots se sont échappés malgré moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Bien sûr que je le pense, bien sûr que je l'aime mais le dire c'est une autre histoire. Il s'arrête brusquement. Je savais bien que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pourtant, il lève la tête et vient m'embrasser de nouveau, avec encore plus de passion et de désespoir qu'avant.

-Je t'en supplie, promet que tu me pardonneras, sanglote-t-il.

Je hoche la tête sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Il m'embrasse de plus belle, je glisse mes mains sous sa veste. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds, c'est tellement étrange. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus insistantes et ça me fait un peu peur. Pourtant, c'est loin d'être ma première fois et je n'ai même pas la sensation qu'il veuille aller jusque là. Mais je sens que plus rien ne sera plus comme avant. Même en essayant de me rassurer, de me dire que ce n'est que le contrecoup de sa perte d'énergie, son comportement ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Compter les étoiles, les milliards d'étoiles. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour rester conscient. Je crois que, sans ça, j'aurais déjà oublié où je me trouve en ce moment. Je divague, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une étincelle faite de désir et de plaisir. La dernière parcelle de mon cerveau restée lucide me chuchote que je dois être sacrement atteint pour penser des choses pareilles. Les autres sont bien trop occupées à hurler pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Le vent est d'autant plus glacial que je semble m'enflammer à chacun de mes mouvements. Ça ne devrait pas être si intense. Le petit éclair de lucidité qui persiste me dit que c'est l'amour, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais toutes ces filles, pas tant que ça en réalité, je les aimais aussi. Pas aussi fort sans doute.

Je cesse soudain de lutter et ferme les yeux. Plus d'étoiles, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Juste la sensation délicieuse de sa langue partout sur moi. Des millions de mots qui ne veulent rien dire me traversent l'esprit. Je peine à capter mes propres pensées. J'essaie de me demander pourquoi il fait ça. Est-ce qu'il m'aime? Pourquoi ça me paraît si étrange? J'ai comme un sentiment de fin du monde. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce que je ressens. Pourquoi suis-je si triste? Est-ce que je capterais les sentiments de Neji? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi serait-il si triste?

Je me réveille en sursaut. Les souvenirs se mélangent dans ma tête. Je rougis en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Dire que, si on avait été à Konoha et que ça s'était su, la moitié de la gent féminine du village aurait juré de me faire la peau.

Je ramène la cape sur mes jambes, il fait vraiment froid. Je ne sais pas précisément quel jour on est. Peut-être le trois ou le quatre décembre. Neji n'est pas avec moi. Je ne le vois nulle part. Heureusement, j'aperçois une lueur à quelques mètres de là. Je m'en approche avec précaution et trouve Neji endormi près d'une lanterne, roulé en boule dans une couverture. Il se réveille quand je pose ma main sur son épaule. Sous son bras, je peux distinguer son journal à côté duquel est posé un crayon. Sans un mot, je m'assois à ses côtés. Il passe sa couverture autour de mes épaules et nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre.

-Dans quelques heures, le soleil va se lever, nous pourrons y aller. Rien n'aura changé, tout sera comme avant.

Il a prononcé ces mots la gorge serrée. Que ne veut-il pas me dire? Je me doute bien que ma guérison ne s'est pas passée comme il me l'a dit. Même s'il doit avoir de très bonnes raisons de me le cacher, je n'aime pas ça. S'il est arrivé quelque chose, j'aimerais le savoir.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et à ce moment-là, tu voudra ne jamais l'avoir su.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ?

-J'en suis incapable, crois-moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave qu'il ne puisse même pas me le dire? Je peux tout entendre. Il m'a dit lui même qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir et j'ai senti qu'il ne mentait pas à ce moment-là. Et si je ne le perds pas, alors je peux tout supporter. Il s'appuie un peu plus sur moi.

-Je t'aime, tu sais... C'est pour ça que je ne peux rien te dire. Même si, ce sera peut-être cruel ainsi, je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire.

Je crois que je comprends. Ou du moins, que je peux essayer de comprendre. Je connais bien Neji, cependant. S'il ne se sent même pas le courage de m'annoncer ce qui s'est passé, je ferais mieux de bien me préparer à ce qui va suivre.

-Ça fait bizarre de se dire que tout est fini, je fais. On va avoir du mal à retourner à nos vies de ninjas ordinaires. Enfin, ça ne compte pas pour toi, puisque tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

-Bien sûr que je suis ordinaire. On en avait déjà discuté, il me semble.

-Non, tu n'es pas ordinaire. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu n'étais qu'un ninja parmi les autres.

Il rit doucement. S'en suit un très long silence. J'en profite pour contempler l'immensité noire devant nous. Dans quelques heures. Dans à peine quelques heures, nous aurons retrouvé nos vies. Nous serons ceux que nous étions avant. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Non, nous aurons cette chose en plus. Nous serons tous les deux, un point, c'est tout.

-Kiba, je peux te dire merci? chuchote Neji alors que je le sens sur le point de s'endormir.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il dépose un petit baiser sur ma joue et se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi. Je profite de sa chaleur alors qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Une fois endormi, il est tellement différent de celui qu'il est éveillé. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent dormir mais à chaque fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je lui ai trouvé un côté angélique. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été choisi pour être l'héritier de l'Oiseau.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir malgré les épreuves que je viens de traverser. Les souvenirs de Neji me hantent, sans que je sache pourquoi. La mission durant laquelle nous étions venus près d'ici, durant laquelle nous avions presque perdu la vie me revient en mémoire. Je le vois, debout face à Kidomaru, nous demander de nous enfuir, nous promettre qu'il nous couvrirait. Si j'avais su à ce moment ce qui se passerai pour lui, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas laissé seul. Au diable Sasuké, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le détester ce sombre crétin. Je l'ai haï pour avoir permis à ces types de faire du mal à Akamaru et maintenant je le hais encore plus pour avoir envoyé Neji à une mort presque certaine.

Je me souviens qu'après cette mission, je m'étais remis très vite. En même temps, je suis un Inuzuka, c'est normal. Lui n'avait pas vraiment eu cette chance. Bien que ses plaies se soient refermées très vite, on ne guérit pas si facilement de ce genre de choses. C'était d'ailleurs à quel point je m'inquiétais de son état, à cette époque. J'imagine que c'était sans doute le Lien qui commençait à faire surface.

Une éternité me semble être passée depuis que nous avons quitté le village. Pourtant, j'ai déjà effectué des missions de plus d'un mois et jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Mais c'est peut-être le fait d'avoir à combattre ceux qui étaient nos compagnons qui me font penser ça. Comme si nous étions passés dans une autre dimension. Des déserteurs, comme si nous étions des déserteurs. Je me secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée. Puis, je couche Neji sur le sable froid pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

Quand je me réveille, c'est à peine l'aube. La lumière commence à éclairer l'étendue d'eau. J'aperçois l'île ou nous devons nous rendre au loin. Ça y est, on y est. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que nous partions. Neji est réveillé lui aussi et a déjà rangé la plupart de nos affaires dans les sacs. Il me tends un pantalon que j'enfile rapidement. Je reste tout de même pieds et torse nus mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. J'attrape un sac, le hisse sur mon épaule. Neji se dirige vers l'eau, y trempe ses pieds. Je vais le rejoindre après avoir ramassé son carnet rouge qu'il a laissé sur le sable. Je le lui rendrai plus tard.

-Prêt? me demande-t-il alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

-Oui, si on trouve un moyen de traverser. On ne va pas y aller à la nage.

Sans un mot, il prend une profonde inspiration et ses ailes surgissent de sous sa cape. Il enlève celle-ci et la pose sur son sac. Puis, il m'invite à grimper sur son dos. Je m'exécute maladroitement en prenant garde à ne pas l'empêcher de voler.

Quand je suis bien accroché, il s'élance. Nous filons au dessus de la mer à une allure folle. Le vent me décoiffe encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je ris tout seul, cette sensation n'est comparable à aucune autre. C'est juste la liberté dans son expression la plus pure. La paix, rien que la paix.

Nous posons le pied à terre bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Nous nous trouvons dans une clairière, au fond de laquelle se trouve une petite maison. Il semblerait bien que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu que ça se termine aussi vite. Mais plus vite nous aurons fait ça, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer. Je me demande si Shino et Tenten se souviendront de ce qui s'est passé. Nous nous avançons jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

-Tu crois qu'elle ressemble à quoi, Zenbari, au fait?je demande à Neji, perplexe.

-Eh bien, c'est la sœur jumelle de Yubari, donc elles doivent se ressembler. Pas bien grande et très âgée...

-En effet, je ne suis pas bien grande mais je vous interdit de penser que je suis une petite vieille ratatinée.

Nous nous retournons. A quelques centimètres de nous se trouve une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années à peine. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns tressés qui tombent sur une de ses épaules et un regard très doux. Tout le contraire de Yubari, en somme. Il émane d'elle une aura de tendresse absolument incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que des jumeaux pouvaient être si différents. Elle nous sourit tendrement avant de s'incliner pour nous saluer.

-Vous devez être Kiba et Neji. Vos Chevaliers m'ont prévenue de votre visite. Je me présente, je suis suis Zenbari du clan Kurohakai. Enchantée de vous connaître.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre... L'histoire se conclut, ça fait tout drôle de savoir que je n'aurais plus à poster tous les jeudis.

On arrive sur la fin et l'épilogue se dessine mes amis. Je sais bien que certaines personnes n'auraient pas souhaité que ça prenne cette tournure mais bon.

Trêve de belles paroles et bonne lecture à vous ^o^

* * *

Voilà un peu plus de deux heures que nous sommes arrivés sur l'île. L'intérieur de la maison de Zenbari est à l'image de sa propriétaire. Il se dégage des lieux une sorte de chaleur apaisante. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de partir de si tôt. Bien sûr, je suis impatient de rentrer à Konoha mais cet endroit est si paisible que j'aimerais m'y reposer encore un peu. En parlant de se reposer, je jette un regard à Neji qui s'est endormi dans un coin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si épuisé. A peine quelques instants après que nous soyons arrivés, il s'est écroulé, profondément endormi.

Zenbari, qui s'était éclipsée un instant, reparaît dans la pièce, une bouilloire et deux tasses entre les mains. Elle m'invite à m'assoir à la table entourée de petits tabourets. Tandis que je m'exécute, elle pose ce qu'elle tenait sur la table et se dirige vers Neji. Elle le recouvre un drap et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux avant de revenir vers moi.

« Vous en avez du chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, tous les deux... Je m'en veux de vous imposer tout ça mais c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons être en paix. Enfin, j'imagine que je te dois des explications sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je profite qu'elle s'assoit pour la détailler. Elle n'est vraiment que délicatesse et douceur, comme si un simple coup de vent pouvait l'emporter. Après nous avoir versé une tasse de thé brûlant, elle commence son récit.

-Tout à commencé par toute cette histoire dont il me semble que tu as eu connaissance dans le journal de ton ancêtre. Mais il faut aussi que tu sache comment cela se passera quand tout sera terminé. Le jour de ta mort, il faudra que tu choisisses un de tes descendants, qu'il soit né ou non, d'ailleurs , pour prendre ta succession.

Un instant, qu'il soit né ou non? On ne peut choisir une personne qui n'est pas encore née, c'est impossible. Mais si je choisis quelqu'un qui ne naîtra pas, cela peut mettre fin à la malédiction, dans un sens.

-Si tu choisis une personne, alors tout sera fait pour qu'elle naisse. Ainsi, Shisui a choisi le deuxième enfant de sa nièce et Koyomi le premier enfant de son neveu. Aucun d'eux n'étaient nés à ce moment. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Oui, qu'elle est sans doute en train de lire dans mes pensées. Ou alors que je suis on-ne-peut-plus prévisible. Mais bon, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire? Je ne suis pas décidé à mourir tout de suite. Je veux juste savoir comment rentrer chez moi. Comment en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui n'a que trop duré.

-Mais ce n'est pas urgent, je ne pense pas que ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre vous passe de l'autre côté prochainement. Notre souci c'est de vous renvoyer à Konoha.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

Elle se lève et va fouiller dans un tiroir. Elle en ressort un petit sac de toile qu'elle pose devant moi avant de se rassoir.

-Tu sais ce que c'est?

Je déglutis. Son regard, le ton de sa voix ont changé, elle n'est plus la même personne. Sa chaleur s'évanouit peu à peu, je la sens extrêmement sérieuse. Elle ouvre le sac et en sort un parchemin ainsi que deux fioles vides et une bouteille dans laquelle stagne un liquide pourpre.

-Pour que vous puissiez rentrer, il faut d'abord que vous perdiez vos pouvoirs. Je suis la seule capable de vous les retirer. J'imagine que tu te rends compte de deux choses : la première, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une opération des plus désagréables qui soit ; la seconde, c'est que vous êtes les premiers qui arrivez jusqu'à chez moi.

Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Je fixe la bouteille pleine de liquide rouge. On dirait vraiment qu'elle contient du sang. J'éprouve une répulsion ignoble rien qu'en la regardant.

-C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas? Tu es toujours décidé? Enfin, je devrais dire « vous êtes toujours décidés »?

-Bien évidement, fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Neji nous fixe, se relevant avec difficulté. Il a vraiment l'air à bout de forces. Je me demande si c'est à cause de la procédure de guérison dont il m'a parlé hier soir. Si c'est le cas, c'est encore de ma faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état-là. En plus, il m'a porté jusqu'ici alors qu'il a déjà des difficultés à voler. Dire que c'est moi qui suis censé le protéger.

-Arrête un peu de penser autant de bêtises, me reproche-t-il alors qu'il se dirige vers nous. Quand pouvons-nous commencer?

-Aussi tôt que vous le désirez. Mais ce n'est pas très prudent vu ton état.

-Est-ce que je cours ne serait-ce que le moindre risque?

-Eh bien... Pas d'énorme risque à proprement parler mais...

-Dans ce cas, allons y !

-Comme tu voudras... Il faut que nous allions dehors, en tout premier lieu.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si pressé? Ce n'est pas si grave si nous perdons quelques minutes de plus. D'autant que nous sommes en sécurité ici.

-Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, je crois que je serai incapable de me décider à en finir avec tout ça, me fait-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il se retourne, me fait face. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser doucement. Je suis un peu gêné qu'il ait fait ça devant Zenbari mais quelque chose d'autre attire mon attention. Neji semble triste, au bord des larmes. Je peux presque ressentir sa tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache, à la fin?

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassure-t-il. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ce sera beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Il tourne les talons et sort. Zenbari et moi le suivons. Dehors, l'air est froid, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas vraiment habillé. Mais la clairière entourée par les arbres bloque un peu le vent et rend la température supportable.

-Bien, fait Zenbari. Installez-vous un peu plus loin, je prépare la procédure.

Nous nous regardons et Neji avance vers moi. Il m'entraîne vers le milieu de la clairière et se plante, parfaitement droit devant moi. Je l'imite et voit Zenbari sortir du sac qu'elle m'avait montré un peu plus tôt l'épais parchemin. Elle le déroule et le pose au sol avant de se mordre le doigt. Avec le sang qui s'écoule de la blessure, elle trace un signe sur son autre main et l'applique sur le parchemin. Un nuage de fumée apparaît et je vois une dizaine de lignes noires foncer vers nous. Je tente de reculer mais Neji attrape ma main pour me garder en place. Les lianes nous entourent les poignets et les chevilles, nous immobilisent tout le corps. Je ne sais pas en quelle matière elles sont faites mais ça n'a rien d'humain. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit naturel. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour que ça se termine vite.

-Ouvre les yeux, Kiba, m'ordonne Zenbari, soudain très proche.

Contre mon gré, j'ouvre les paupières. En face de moi, Neji n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus rassuré. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses poignets. Un liquide noir s'écoule sur ses mains et Zenbari le recueille dans une des fioles. Horrifié, je constate que les lianes pénètrent sous sa peau et font sortir le liquide noirâtre de son corps. Il tremble, halète, je sens à quel point sa douleur est atroce. J'aurais envie de l'aider mais au moindre mouvement que je tente de faire, les liens se resserrent et tentent d'entrer sous ma peau.

-Ne bouge pas, fait Zenbari en s'approchant, une fiole à la main. Tu risques de te faire plus mal que nécessaire.

Je vois Neji s'écrouler alors que les liens le quittent. Il a deux trous béants aux poignets et semble avoir du mal à rester conscient. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de lui. Une violente douleur me saisit et je sens quelque chose de visqueux me couler entre les doigts. Je n'arrive plus à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je n'entends plus que la voix de Zenbari, à nouveau chaleureuse et rassurante.

-Allez, m'encourage-t-elle, c'est bientôt terminé.

La sensation de liens qui s'agitent à l'intérieur de mes bras est la chose la plus immonde qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir. Mes forces me quittent, je vais m'endormir si je n'y prends pas garde. Pour tenir encore un peu, je fixe mon regard dans celui de Neji qui s'efforce de me sourire doucement. Ma respiration se ralentit, j'étouffe peu à peu. Je tente de me rassurer. Bientôt fini, ce sera bientôt fini. Je voudrais hurler mais aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Finalement, je sens l'étreinte se relâcher et je tombe moi aussi à terre, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Neji me sourit toujours, il me semble qu'il me chuchote quelque chose.

-C'est terminé, vous avez été courageux, nous félicite Zenbari en rangeant les fioles qu'elle a rempli.

Elle se met à genoux près de Neji et débouche la bouteille. Elle verse une bonne quantité de liquide sur son poignet et il se met à hurler. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, il va perdre la raison si elle continue. Pourtant, quand tout le liquide rouge s'est évaporé, il ne reste plus aucune cicatrice sur son poignet. Brusquement, Zenbari agrippe la main de Neji et le force à lui montrer sa paume. Je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis mais il semble qu'elle présente une grande trace noire.

-Qu'as-tu fait? lui demande-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, se contente de détourner le regard. Celui de Zenbari se fait sévère, comme celui d'une mère énervée et déçue que son enfant ait fait une bêtise.

-Qu'as-tu fait? répète-t-elle.

-Rien... Rien du tout.

-Tu n'as rien accepté de Yubari, n'est-ce pas?

-Rien... rien...

-Ce n'est pas possible... Comment a-t-elle pu?

Comment a-t-elle pu quoi? Si c'est cette sorcière qui est responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Neji en ce moment même, je suis prêt à écumer toute la planète pour le lui faire payer.

-C'est bon... je sais ce que je fais.

Mon regard se reporte sur Neji. Qu'a-t-il fait? J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache tout dans cette histoire. Finalement, je ne sers pas à grand chose. Est-ce trop demandé qu'on m'en dise un peu plus, pour une fois?

Je sens que Zenbari attrape ma main et verse un peu du liquide rouge sur ma blessure. La brûlure est vive mais pas suffisamment pour couvrir mes doutes et ma colère.

-Allons, calme-toi, Kiba. On ne peut tout maîtriser des évènements, c'est comme ça. Tu veux bien prendre la main de Neji? Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

-Mais... nous sommes pourchassés, je proteste.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Personne au village ne se doutera plus de ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes officiellement partis en mission pour quelques jours et personne, à part vous, ne se souviendra que vous étiez concernés par la malédiction. Pas même vos chevaliers.

J'adresse un sourire à Zenbari et attrape la main de Neji. Il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts et les plonge parfois dans les miens. Une larme coule le long de son nez, il me regarde avec une tristesse immense.

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Zenbari joindre ses mains que le monde s'écroule autour de nous.

Nous sommes dans un endroit blanc. Il n'y a aucun son, aucune autre présence que la notre. C'est un havre de paix. Tout a disparu. Est-ce que nous sommes morts? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer. Nous flottons tranquillement, comme si nous chutions dans un puits sans fond. Comme si nous allions chuter pour l'éternité.

-A ton avis, où sommes nous? me demande Neji.

-On s'en fiche, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai, on s'en fiche.

A nouveau, la sensation de tristesse m'étreint. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Neji? S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu as? M'aimes-tu suffisamment pour me dire ce que tu as?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien...

Il peut toujours lire dans mes pensées alors que nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Je ne lis plus dans ta tête... Mais tu es tellement prévisible.

Il rit un peu puis me regarde à nouveau. Il semble regretter quelque chose. Saurais-je un jour ce qu'il regrette tant?

-Kiba, quand nous serons rentrés... commence-t-il.

-Oui?

-Quand nous serons rentrés, promets-moi que tu me pardonneras d'avoir fait tant d'erreurs. J'espère au moins que tu me pardonneras celle-ci.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne pourrait pas te pardonner? On va revenir à Konoha, on sera ensemble et ça ne changera pas, d'accord? S'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne changera pas, c'est bien ça.

Tout d'un coup, toutes les larmes qu'il semblait retenir jusque là s'échappent et il fond en larmes devant moi. J'essaie de l'attirer à moi mais il s'écarte.

-Tu pourras me détester si tu veux, Kiba...

-Mais te détester de quoi? Explique-moi, à la fin !

-Tu pourras me détester d'avoir rendu tout ça impossible, Kiba. Tu me haïras, je sais que tu me haïras d'avoir été aussi stupide. Mais promets-moi de comprendre que si j'ai fait toutes ces erreurs, c'était pour toi.

Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Est-ce qu'il va mourir? Est-ce que nous allons au moins arriver jusqu'au village? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander plus de détails. Des formes se dessinent autour de nous, il me semble reconnaître les alentours du village. Oui, nous y sommes. Je reconnais les arbres, les chemins. Nous tombons au dessus de la forêt. Au loin, je vois le village s'approcher de nous de plus en plus vite. Nous serons bientôt chez nous. Et plus rien ne changera tant que nous serons ensemble, je me prends à le souhaiter. Tant que je le pourrais, je garderai Neji près de moi. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je le sens s'approcher de moi et serrer ma main de plus en plus fort.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai redouté ce moment. Comme j'ai souhaité qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Nous en avons fini avec les problèmes et nous sommes revenus tellement chargés de nouvelles choses. Nous avons peut-être perdu nos pouvoirs mais notre lien est resté. Je sens si fort que le lien est resté. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que tout finisse. J'ai tout à coup peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

-C'est le moment de se dire adieu, je crois. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps.

Adieu? Nous ne nous dirons jamais adieu, enfin. Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais il est trop tard pour poser des questions. Les contours du paysage se font de plus en plus nets, nous arrivons. Un grand éclair blanc nous sépare et m'aveugle. La dernière chose que je vois est la main de Neji, tendue vers moi, s'éloignant de plus en plus.

J'atterris brusquement sur le sol pavé. Je regarde autour de moi, Neji est allongé un peu plus loin, nous sommes devant les portes du village. Heureusement, il n'y a personne, l'endroit est totalement désert. Je me dirige vers Neji, il semble endormi. Je lui secoue un peu l'épaule et il se réveille en sursaut. Il paraît totalement désorienté mais je suis heureux de savoir qu'il est là. Finalement, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir me dire adieu. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement peur de ne pas revenir. Oui, c'est ça, il avait juste peur.

-Comment on est arrivés là, Inuzuka?

Je recule, un peu surpris.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle Inuzuka? Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? répond-il sèchement.

-Mais enfin, tu sais bien, notre voyage, la malédiction, (j'hésite un instant)tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous aussi...

Il me dévisage, comme si je venais de sortir un tas d'énormités. Il tente de se relever, je le retiens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? réplique-t-il, sèchement. Laisse-moi ! Ou alors explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer ! On était bien en mission, n'est-ce pas?

Je le lâche et le laisse partir. Je viens de comprendre. Ce qu'il m'a caché, ce pourquoi je dois le détester. Tu me détesteras, m'a-t-il dit. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Il ne mourra pas. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Blanc, tout est blanc dans ma tête, blanc comme lui. Plus rien ne reste, tout est effacé. Je suis et je serai pour toujours le seul à me souvenir de ces jours.

Je reste encore quelques secondes immobile, le vent s'engouffre sous ma cape. Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas y croire. Tout perdu, tout est perdu. Plus rien ne sera pareil. Je comprends, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. J'aurais pu éviter ça, j'aurais pu le faire, je le sais.

Je devrais pleurer. Ce serait une réaction normale. Pourtant, je me relève. Quand je suis debout, un petit carnet tombe à mes pieds. Le journal de Neji. Oserais-je?

De toute façon, je ne suis plus à une erreur près. Mais il écrivait dans ce carnet le dernier jour. Alors il y a surement quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre à l'intérieur. Lentement mais sûrement, je me dirige vers les portes du village.

Avant toute chose, je dois trouver un endroit calme. Je sais exactement où aller. Un endroit accueillant, où nuls autres que nous pouvons nous rendre. J'en possède encore la clé accrochée à mon poignet.

* * *

Bon, pour les éloges ou les coups de balais, c'est toujours au même endroit.

Et à jeudi prochain pour le grand final.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Ce qui veut dire : à partir de maintenant, plus de rendez-vous le jeudi jusqu'à la prochaine. Croyez-le ou non, ça a un côté assez boulversant de changer le statut d'une fic en "complete" à plus forte raison que c'est la plus longue et la plus commentée que j'aie jamais écrite. Versons une petite larme émue =,)

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt pour une prochain fic.

* * *

J'aurais pu étouffer au Café des Secrets. La fumée parfumée au jasmin, les gens si silencieux autour de moi. Tout seul à cette table, j'ai cru mourir. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se rendre là-bas. Sans doute que l'endroit était trop chargé de souvenirs. Candice a semblé se souvenir de moi. Elle n'est sans doute pas affectée par les jutsus de notre dimension. J'aurais voulu revoir Neji assis près de moi, tous les deux dans la même incompréhension. J'aurais voulu revivre ces derniers jours.

Allongé au somment des visages de pierre, je regarde le ciel gris pâle. Il fait froid mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, dans le fond? J'ai encore plus froid à l'intérieur. Tout oublier, comment a-t-il pu tout oublier? Son journal est encore dans ma poche, j'hésite à l'ouvrir. Il contient sans doute toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin mais j'hésite encore à le lire. Tout simplement parce que ça ne serait pas _correct. _Mais était-ce correct de me laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui allait se passer? Je sais qu'il était au courant qu'il allait tout oublier. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit adieu avant que l'on revienne. On aurait mieux fait de ne jamais revenir.

Je m'empare finalement du carnet. Après tout, si je l'ouvre à la fin, je ne pourrai lire que ce qui c'est passé récemment. Ce n'est que ça que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Doucement, je tourne les pages et arrive à la dernière. Je plisse les yeux, son écriture est difficile à déchiffrer, elle est tremblante et hésitante. A plusieurs endroits, des gouttes sont tombées et ont dilué l'encre. J'arrive tout de même à lire un passage entier.

_C'est enfin fini, tout est fini. Yubari a tenu sa promesse, elle m'a ramené Kiba, il est vivant et pour longtemps. C'est à mon tour d'honorer ma part du marché. Combien de souvenirs me prendra-t-elle? Vais-je oublier jusqu'à son existence? C'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon. J'espère que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes, Kiba, mais si tu le fais, je te prie de me pardonner, encore une fois. Si tu savais comme je regrette maintenant. Mais il faut que tu vives. Parce que tu le mérites._

Puis, l'eau brouille le reste du texte. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça ! Je ne suis même pas en colère, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre. Distraitement, je tourne les pages, juste pour me changer les idées. Je dois m'ôter cette information de la tête. Il ne peut tout simplement pas avoir fait ce choix ! Pourquoi suis-je toujours celui que l'on protège? J'aurais dû être capable de le protéger. Loup puissant et protecteur, tu parles ! Tu parles !

Les pages précédentes sont tout aussi désordonnées que la dernière. Je l'aurais imaginé plus organisé, bizarrement. Je n'aurais même pas pensé qu'il puisse tenir un journal à vrai dire. J'arrive à capter quelques mots, quelques journées banales. C'est malgré moi. Je ne dois pas lire ça, je ne veux pas le lire. Parce que ça ne se fait pas mais aussi parce que je sais que ça n'arrangera pas ma situation. Je regarde tout de même les premières pages. Elles datent d'il y a trois ans. De ce fameux jour, de cette fameuse mission. Je n'ai pas envie de lire, pourtant je me laisse emporter par les mots.

_J'ai eu ce journal parmi mes cadeaux à l'hôpital. Sans doute une idée de Tenten. A vrai dire, je me sens un peu idiot à rédiger tout ça. C'est censé être un passe-temps de fille. Mais ça m'occupe au moins. Je ne pourrais pas sortir avant quelques jours encore. Shikamaru est passé me voir hier. Les autres vont bien. Même si Choji et Naruto sont dans un état critique, ils vont tous bien. Mais pour être honnête, je m'en souciais peu. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si Kiba allait bien. Même avant mon propre cas, je veux qu'il se remette vite de ses blessures. S'il va bien, alors peu importe... Peu importe tout le reste._

Je laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Tout ce temps, ne me dites pas que tout ce temps, il... il était... Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point, bon sang? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça, jamais. Même si on me l'avait dit, j'aurais probablement ri au nez de la personne. Neji n'était pas comme ça dans ma tête. Tout à coup, je sens l'envie d'en lire plus, juste un tout petit plus. Même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'en ressens le besoin. Il faudrait que je le ferme mais je n'y parviens tout simplement pas. Arrête, Kiba, ne fait pas ça, referme-le ! Je feuillette sans vraiment lire quelque chose quand mon regard s'arrête sur un passage. Quelques petites gouttes de sang tâchent le bas de la page.

_J'ai recommencé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas recommencé. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je pourrais les cacher facilement sous mes bandages. Ça ne saigne pas trop. J'espère juste qu'aucune ne dépassera des bandages, certaines sont très près de ma paume. Il me faut au moins ça si je ne veux pas tuer cette fille._

Cette fois-ci, je referme le journal pour de bon. Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que j'ai lu. Je ne veux pas avoir été responsable de tout ce qu'il a écrit. Si je poursuis ma lecture, je tomberai encore sur ce genre de choses. Et ces choses, je ne veux pas les lire.

« Tu es là... fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement. Neji se tient là, m'observe de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le journal que je serre entre mes mains. Il fronce les sourcils et se précipite pour me l'arracher. Quand il l'attrape, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il semble furieux et embarrassé à la fois.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as rien lu !

-Eh bien, je...

-Dis le !

-Je... n'ai rien lu que je ne savais déjà.

Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse plus exacte, même s'il s'agit d'un mensonge. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lire autre chose que ce qui s'est passé pendant le voyage. Je le vois ouvrir le carnet et le parcourir nerveusement, comme s'il cherchait à trouver des preuves que j'avais lu quelque chose. Il s'arrête aux dernières pages et les contemple, silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Lis, tu comprendras.

Il tourne quelques pages et reste sans rien dire encore un moment. Soudain, il rougit violemment, et referme le livre. Il met plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre une couleur normale et se tourne vers moi.

-Rassure-moi sur deux choses. Tu n'as vraiment rien lu de ce qui était écrit?

-Je n'ai rien lu de particulièrement embarrassant, en tout cas.

-Et aussi... rien de tout ce que j'ai écrit n'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

Mais qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état, enfin? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulièrement gênant durant le voyage. A moins que j'oublie quelque chose...

-Si, tout est arrivé. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu as écrit mais il probable que tout soit arrivé...

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même encore plus rouge qu'avant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement. On jurerait voir Hinata devant Naruto. Ils ne sont pas cousins pour rien, ces deux-là.

-Tu veux dire... Même... même le fait qu'on a... enfin... qu'on a...

Devant son air plus que gêné, je comprends. En effet, j'avais négligé ce détail... Enfin, détail si on veut. Je l'observe parcourir le sol du regard, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire ou faire. Je reconnais un peu le Neji que j'avais appris à connaître. Ça fait un peu mal de se dire qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble. Le temps où nous nous entrainions à maîtriser nos pouvoirs me semble un peu trop loin. J'aimerais bien le prendre dans mes bras comme je le faisais avant. Mais je dois accepter que c'est fini maintenant. Comme Neji l'a dit avant que nous revenions, ce sera peut-être mieux ainsi. On vivait bien avant, on vivra bien maintenant. Aucune raison que ça change. Après tout, le Lien s'est brisé en même temps que nos pouvoirs ont disparu, non? Alors, on oubliera. Tout simplement. Ça ne me plait pas mais c'est comme ça.

-Excuse-moi mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire « le lien est immuable »?

-Quoi?

-C'est écrit sur la couverture. Regarde.

En effet, sur l'intérieur de la quatrième de couverture, quelqu'un a noté un petit texte. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Neji, ni bien sûr la mienne, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre a mis ça là. La question n'est pas vraiment qui mais plutôt pourquoi.

-Le Lien est immuable, conservez-le. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, ne tentez pas de le briser. C'est tout ce qui vous reste.

Un petit symbole est dessiné en dessous. Une sorte de C entouré de quatre points. A moins que ce ne soit un G, difficile à dire. Je n'ai jamais vu ce signe mais il me semble familier. Comme si, en vérité, je l'avais vu mais sans le remarquer vraiment.

-Si tu m'expliquais ce qui nous est arrivé, propose Neji. Ce sera déjà plus simple.

Deux heures. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de _tout_ lui raconter, certains passages ont sans doute pris plus de temps qu'il n'y fallait. Du moment où je l'ai sauvé de Yubari jusqu'à notre retour, j'ai essayé de n'oublier aucun détail. Comble du paradoxe, c'est à moi de lui dire pourquoi il ne se souvient de rien. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à le lui expliquer mais finalement, il a paru presque aussi triste que je l'étais.

-Je vois, fait-il finalement. Ça paraît difficile à croire mais je te crois quand même.

Le silence retombe. Nous sommes tous les deux pensifs, l'atmosphère est si lourde qu'on pourrait la couper au kunai. En même temps, ce n'est pas évident de vivre tout ça. Même alors que c'est fini, les problèmes continuent. Reste à savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant.

-Et... maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demande-t-il.

C'est pas vrai, il lit encore dans mes pensées ou quoi? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis quelqu'un de très prévisible. Enfin, peut-être pas, c'est une question légitime, maintenant.

-Comme d'habitude, je suppose. On va descendre de là et continuer les missions comme on faisait avant. C'est dommage, nos pouvoirs auraient été utiles, pourtant.

-Non, je veux dire, par rapport à ce que tu m'as raconté... A propos de nous... Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose, tu sais. Il n'y a plus que moi à m'en souvenir. Alors, si, on peut faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé si tu veux.

Je me lève. Il faut que je m'en aille sinon je vais craquer. C'est lui qui voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, non? Voilà qui va être fait. Lien ou pas, tout va redevenir comme avant. Comme il le voulait.

-Tu sais pourquoi je restais si distant tout ce temps? fait-il alors que je me suis déjà un peu éloigné. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé en sachant comment j'étais? A quel point j'étais étrange, inhabituel. Il fallait que personne ne sache. Et surtout pas toi.

Je me retourne et vais m'assoir de nouveau près de lui. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, mon corps m'y a guidé. C'est peut-être ça, le Lien, finalement. Mais pourquoi y réfléchir? Je continue de l'écouter.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ce que c'est que d'être mort de peur à l'idée qu'on découvre ce que tu es vraiment. Je ne tremble même pas devant mes adversaires en combat mais je suis incapable d'affronter la réalité. Tu t'imagines que les gens me trouveraient si génial s'ils savaient que Neji Hyugâ n'est qu'une tapette?

-Si se battre comme toi, c'est se battre comme une tapette, tout le village gagnerait à changer de rive !

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle...

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se lève. Mais je le retiens en attrapant sa manche. Je ne comprends plus du tout ce qui se passe, c'est comme si j'étais bloqué dans un délire psychédélique alors je suis mon instinct. Je fais ce que mon corps me dicte de faire. Plus le temps de tergiverser des heures.

-Et puis, peut-être que les gens arrêteraient d'avoir peur de toi. Ça pourrait être la faiblesse que tu cherches, non?

Il tombe à genoux. Ça y est, je retrouve celui que je connaissais. Celui qui n'arrive à montrer sa faiblesse qu'à moi. Sans doute parce que je suis le seul à avoir bien voulu la voir, aussi. Et s'il veut bien me montrer qui il est de nouveau, ça ne peut être que bon signe. Il tend un peu les bras vers moi puis les laisse tomber sur ses jambes. Comprenant ce qu'il veut, je lui ouvre les miens et il vient se coller contre moi, me serrant si fort que j'ai le souffle coupé un instant. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Comment ai-je pu vouloir renoncer à tout ça?

-Quand est-ce que tout a changé, Kiba? Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit tout ça?

-Eh bien, j'hésite, ça devait être un moment comme celui-ci...

Il rit un peu. C'est un rire jaune, amer. Le rire de celui qui ne se souviendra jamais. Je prends ses mains et les pose dans mes cheveux.

-Tu faisais souvent ça... Tu me disais que ça t'apaisais.

Il bouge un peu les mains, entortille des mèches entre ses doigts. Il a l'air de ne plus trop savoir quoi dire. Après tout, il ne disait pas grand chose non plus, dans ces moments-là. On ne bougeait pas. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Le Lien n'est vraiment pas brisé. Pas pour moi, du moins. J'espère qu'il ne l'est pas non plus pour lui. Mais, comme on dit l'espoir, fait vivre. Il s'éloigne brusquement, un peu rouge.

-Si quelqu'un nous trouve comme ça ici, on est mort... explique-t-il devant mon regard plus qu'interrogateur.

-Moi plutôt deux fois qu'une, je réplique. On voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère. Mais, on s'en fiche, non?

-Sans doute...Mais ça ne répond pas à la question : qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse doucement. J'essaye d'être le moins brusque possible mais il ne se débat pas. Il ne tente pas de reculer, il ne tente pas quoi que ce soit. Il reste là, pose ses mains sur ma nuque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça. Le temps n'existe pas de toute façon, à en croire Candice. Si nous décidons que le temps ne s'écoule plus, il ne s'écoulera plus. J'aimerais le stopper encore un peu. Même si c'est paradoxal, j'aimerais stopper le temps quelques instants. Rester hors du temps, avec lui. Rien que nous deux et rien d'autre. Mais déjà nous nous séparons.

-Ça répond à ta question, maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, me fait-il avec une malice qu'il me semble lui avoir déjà trouvé. Peut-être qu'un autre m'aiderait à en être sûr.

Je ne me fais pas prier et l'embrasse de nouveau. Même si je sens des gens aux alentours, ils peuvent bien venir que ça m'est égal. Ils peuvent nous jeter des pierres, faire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Nous avons tous les deux trouvé notre place. Même si Neji ne se souviens de rien, même si ses souvenirs ne reviendront pas avec le temps et sont perdus à jamais, je sais qu'il est le même. Enfin, pas tout à fait mais peu importe. Je ne le lâcherai pas de si tôt, qu'il en soit prévenu. Lien ou pas Lien, je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Quoi qu'il se passe, je tâcherai d'être toujours à ses côtés.

Le soir est déjà presque tombé, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons restés là tout ce temps. Il faut croire que nous avions un peu trop de choses à nous dire. Enfin, suffisamment de choses pour tenir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

-Tu sais quoi, je fais soudainement. Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point...

-Quoi?

-A quel point ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien mangé.

-Je dois te donner raison sur ce point, ricane-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de descendre au village maintenant.

-Oh, on est pas obligé d'aller au village. Et puis, on doit aller remercier quelques personnes, en plus. Ce serait bête de ne pas aller les voir, ils sont les seuls à se souvenir de ce qui nous est arrivé.

Il me regarde, l'air intrigué. Je sors de ma manche le petit bracelet que Hildegarde m'avait donné et agite la clé argentée.

-Tu verras. C'est un endroit un peu bizarre mais plutôt agréable.

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers le village. Alors que nous marchons, je me prends à penser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve un peu étrange. Mais après tout, rêve ou non, ça ne change rien au résultat.


End file.
